The Changing Of Tide
by whats reality
Summary: Sirius Blacks daughter goes missing. Two years latter Harry Potter brother of The Boy Who Lived goes missing. 11 years latter they both return, With secrets,and with a plan that could change all of the wizarding world...forever. Rated M for safty.Try It!
1. The Begining

Summary: This another story where everyone thinks Harry's brother is the Boy Who Lived. Harry runs away and comes back years later with a plan, a girlfriend and powerful. I know what you're all thinking: not another one! But this one is different. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**PROLOGUE**

Sirius Black was through. That was all there was to it. He had put up with his girlfriend, Jennifer, for the past four years--ever since she had found out she was pregnant.

She had their child Cassandra Alexandria Black one month before Lily had the twins. In fact the only reason his and Jennifer's relationship had been anything more than a one night stand was because she had found out she was pregnant with Cassy.

But this was the last straw. He had just discovered that Jennifer had a new boyfriend while she was still engaged to him.

He walked through the kitchen with all of his belongings, minimized to fit in his two bags while he and Jennifer still yelled at each other. As he opened the door to leave the crummy apartment that he had lived in with Jen for the past four years, he felt something collide with his legs. He looked down into the tear-streaked face of his little girl.

Sirius dropped his bags and scooped up his three year old daughter, who had been listening to these kinds of arguments her entire life.

"Please, Daddy, don't leave. I'll be good, I swear. Please, Daddy, don't go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Listening to Cassy made Sirius's heart break. She didn't deserve this life, hearing her mummy and daddy fight from dusk till dawn almost everyday. More often then not, one of them losing it and storming out.

Trying to calm his little girl who was still sobbing and clinging to him like a lifeline he hugged her, wishing more than anything that he could take her with him, just run out, just the two of them...but he knew he couldn't. He had work and couldn't leave her alone all day. Jennifer was not the best mom but she never made Sirius think she didn't at least care for their child.

Still trying to calm a frantic Cassy, Sirius cooed, "Hush, baby, come on now, be daddy's big girl. Just because I'm not living here anymore doesn't mean that I'll never see you again. In fact I'll see you every weekend. I'll see you, okay?"

Jennifer made a snorting sound by the counter where she had watched this whole scene without comment.

Setting down Cassy on the floor, Sirius looked lovingly at his daughter and he smiled with pride. She already showed signs of becoming extraordinarily beautiful when she grew up. Her blue-gray eyes were exactly the same shade as his, shining and blurry from tears, though she had stopped crying now. He brushed her dark brown, almost black hair behind her ear. Told her he loved her one last time, grabbed his bags and was ready to leave.

Jennifer strode forward, at first making him think she was going to tell him good bye, or plead with him to stay. But no, she just grabbed Cassy's arm and none too gently pulled her behind herself. As though afraid Sirius would run off with her as he dearly wished to.

Sirius turned around, taking one last look at the place his daughter had taken her first step, and said her first words. He left forever, not knowing this was to be the last time he saw his daughter for many, many years

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Oh, Yaxley, sweety, that's amazing," cooed Lily Potter over the...something her oldest son had made.

"It's nothing really, mum, you should see what Harry made," said Yaxley Potter--or as the Wizarding world knew him, the Boy Who Lived.

Lily Potter smiled and nodded, not paying attention as she grabbed the colorful drawing her son had made. Putting a sticking charm on it, she stuck it on the wall along with the rest of her hero son's masterpieces.

Meanwhile, upstairs hiding by the stairs, little five-year-old Harry Potter, the twin to the Boy Who Lived, sat listening to his mother fuss over his brother in the kitchen. He was in the process of trying to make a decision that had been plaguing him for a while.

He was alone he realized, the most alone he had been for the past two years. The two years that Cassy had been gone were horrible. She had been his best friend. The only person who had liked him more than they liked his savior brother.

But two years ago today, she had vanished with her mum, right after Sirius had come to stay with them for a few days.

Uncle Sirius had been really upset at her disappearance. He had even started to cry when, after looking everywhere for them, he still couldn't find them. But now he doted on his oldest godchild like everyone else. Harry tried not to be upset by it, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He didn't understand, why did everyone like Yaxley so much more?

It couldn't all be because he defeated the worst wizard in a really long time. Could it? But then what else could it be? They were almost exactly alike besides that. They did almost everything together.

But if Yaxley drew a picture, everyone cooed over it. And if he, Harry, did, he would get a quick, "That's cute, now go and play." Or something like, "I'm busy right now, show me later."

This just seemed so cruel and unfair to him. Why was he not just as special as his brother?

Sometimes Harry's parent's would come to his room right after they left his brother's, which was right across the hall. And they would tell him, "Now, Harry, you know we love you just as much as we love your brother, right?" Or sometimes his brother would tell him that he was his best friend, and he didn't know what he would do without his little brother.

But all Harry had to do was look at his brother's cheek, to see the blob of a scar that looked like a burn mark glistening there to show the world the mark of his brother's defeat of Lord Voldemort, to know he was nothing, nothing compared to his brother. Sure, he had a cool lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but he was told it came from the harmless remains of the curse after it hit his brother and catapulted back to kill the Dark Lord.

Suddenly he heard laughter and talking. Peeking around the corner of the staircase, Harry saw his dad had come home with Sirius and Remus in tow. All of them were talking and laughing, and then Yaxley ran out and disappeared into the mass of men and talking and laughing, each of them now hugging Yaxley.

It was then that little Harry Potter knew what he was going to do. Walking back to his room, he got his backpack with the Quidditch balls that zoomed around on it he packed up some of his muggle clothes. For in that moment, Harry Potter decided that he did not belong here with his parents and his brother. His parents should not have to waste time on him.Yaxly deserved all of their love and attention; they shouldn't waste any more on the likes of him.

A/N: Thank you for getting this far! If you could review, I would love you forever! Thank you to my beta for helping me! And next chapter will come along soon!


	2. Now of Days

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

Stretching out Sirius Black stood up from the Potters dinning room table. Still listening to his godson Yaxley who was home from Hogwarts for Christmas break. Talking about his last semester at the school.

Sirius found himself lost in thought about what this would be like if Cassy and Harry were still here. What would they look like? Would they be talking about the same adventure of different semesters as well?

He tried to imagine what his youngest godson Harry would look like if he was still here. He had looked like a miniature James when he was little so, Sirius imagined he would look like a

teenage James now. Except for the eyes he had always had Lily's eyes that shocking green that made you feel like they could see inside you. But that is as much as he had for his godson. He

felt particularly responsible for his godson disappearance he always knew he should spend more time with Harry but he always felt so ...guilty around him. The sad look that was always in his eyes.

After he had run away and disappeared everyone had taken it hard. But none so much as Yaxley. He constantly cried himself sick afterward and was depressed for long time after that.

But it was only once in the while he thought of Harry mostly he thought of his baby girl, he thought of her every day. After "the Bitch" as he had so fondly named his ex-girlfriend. Had

taken off with her boyfriend and Cassy. Sirius had looked everywhere in Europe and North America for his daughter. Checking wizarding schools yearly for his baby. Never did she show

up. He knew she was a witch. She had caused some major accidental magic problems when she was little. He refused to think it but he feared the worse for his little girl.

He watched as his godson rumples his hair trying to make it as wind swept as his fathers. Yaxley was cursed with almost totally flat hair in his mother auburn shade. However he had gotten his

fathers eyes a deep hazel. Yaxley was a bit muscular from playing Quidditch and with his celebrity status he always had a story about a stalker girl.

Laughing at his godsons annoyance at a particular girl who tried to sneak love potion in his soup. Sirius left after promising to make it back tomorrow for Christmas.

On the outskirts of a small London suburb stood an old ragged manor house. With powerful magic vibrating from it's walls. In an upper room in this house angry voices were fighting yelling

and screaming shaking the walls around the door it penetrated from. Standing in this room Harry Potter was currently in the process of holding back a beautiful girl with dark brown almost black hair cascading down her back. Her blue/gray eyes blazing with anger directed at the man in front

of her, lurching trying to murder him cursing at him the entire time. Holding her back and making sure her hands were securely secured behind her kissing her neck in a vague attempt at trying to calm her down enough to listen to what there new leader had to say .

Finally getting the girl to stop kicking out at the man in front of her not five feet away and cursing him out he finally gave a nod at Nate the man at who this angry out burst had been directed to.

Continuing, Nate started yet again "As I was saying this is the best plan. We already have spy's in Voldemort's ranks and you guys pasts are perfect for spying on the order." Finally losing his cool Harry let go of his girlfriend and dove at Nate himself.

Nate was a young man 25 or so. He had only been made leader recently. But they had been friends long before that and he knew how Harry felt about his family. Tackling Nate to angry to

use magic he punched him hard in the face. Suddenly he felt himself being wenched off on levitated away. Looking over at her Harry saw Cassandra Black smirking at him as she set him down across the room.

"And you say I have anger problems."she scoffed. He gave her a warning glare but stayed across the room not trusting himself not to attack Nate again.

Nate stood up massaging his jaw where Harry had punched it. And glanced over.

"Please you guys," he pleaded "with your history you can enter and get information that the rest of us could never get."

Cissy sighed she knew he was right. Looking at Harry she saw he knew it too.

"Couldn't we just get buddy with Voldemort instead?"She asked pleadingly.

Nate laughed he knew Voldemort had been trying to get them to join his ranks for years. Cissy's power and Harry being the real boy who lived made them automatic perfect draftees for death eaters.

Harry strode across the room and grabbed Cissy's waist pulling her close. His dark jet black hair as always looking windswept hung in front of his eyes as he looked in hers. As though silently communicating he turned back to Nate "Okay, what's the plan?"

"That guy is bloody mental!"exclaimed Harry as he and Cissy made it back to their apartment at the end of Knockturn Ally. "He's bloody fucking mad!"

"Yea he is, but the worst part is it's such a crazy plan it has to turn out perfect."continues Cissy.

"I know, that's what pisses me off so bad. This plan had better turn out bloody perfect we had better get so much bloody information that we can beat Voldemort the order and world hunger all in one go."

"Harry, are you going to be alright? I can do this by myself it'll be okay."Cissy said trying but failing at hiding her horror at the thought at going through with the plan alone.

Harry smiled it was true he was terrified at the idea of facing his parent again face to face. He had seen them many times over the years of course but that was only a quick glance at a battle

when their covenant if you will. Actuarially joined in one of the fight that the ministry, order and death eaters all participated in.

That is what they called their group. Dumbledore called his group The Order Of the Phoenix, while Brent had called his small group of teenage fighters 'The Covenant.'

Thinking about the plan brought Harry back to reality. He watched as Cissy went back to their bedroom flicking his wand he watched as a sandwich started to make it's self. Yelling through the door he replied to Cissy's question.

"What I'm most worried about, is the sleeping arrangements. What if they try to get us to sleep in separate beds or even worse separate rooms." As joking as he made it sound he was actuarially quite serious about it.

Not rolling over in the middle of the night to see Cissy right there safe made him sick.

He was hopelessly in love with he that was for sure. He loved how she changed her nick name every few months in just the past two years alone she had been Cassy, CC., Andria, Andy and

Alex.

He couldn't even think of all the names she had used. Sometimes repeating them. But it was all these little things that made her entrancing to him.

"More likely we'll be in different houses completely."replied Cissy to his last comment looking around the corner sending a cursed pillow to go maul him.

After the pillow completely destroyed his sandwich knocking it to the floor. Harry sent a spell at the pillow making it fall to the floor. Grabbing a bottle of muggle vodka he walked into his and

Cissy's room and jumped landing on their bed. Watching as Cissy pulled a tang top over her head in replace of the robes she had been wearing.

Turning around Cissy jumped landing on Harry. "Then we better made up for the time we'll loose" he whispered in her ear, turning her so he was on top, taking off the tank top she had just put on.


	3. The Plan Begins

Summary: This another story where everyone thinks Harry's brother is the Boy Who Lived. Harry runs away and comes back years later with a plan, a girlfriend and powerful. I know what you're all thinking: not another one! But this one is different. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: To all of you who reviewed, thank you so much. And to all of you who read this story and didn't, please do. It's kind of embarrassing to keep writing with so few reviews. And so sorry for all the grammar errors. My word check is messed up and I am the world's worst speller.

**The Plan Begins**

A couple days after their meeting with Nate, Harry and Cissy found themselves in a dark alley behind their apartment building with the Covenant, the twenty or so teens there all looking nervous or unsure. Harry and Cissy's assignment was well known, as well as the reasons for their reluctance to go on this mission.

Hiding the fear in her eyes, Cissy stood wrapped in Harry's arms, yet again regretting her choice of outfit as the cold December air hit her bare arms and legs.

"Whatever you do," Nate was repeating for the hundredth time that day, "stick to the plan."

"We got it, Nate," Harry replied coldly

"Now, we've already got our spies in Voldemort's ranks to report seeing you two alone here to the head Death Eater. Makly, Melvin, whatever his name is."

'Malfoy!" yelled someone from the back of the group.

"Whatever," Nate said dismissively. "Baily is going to dress up as an old woman and report seeing Death Eaters attacking some kids."

"Reporting to who?" Cissy interjected with an amused glance at her friend Baily, who looked none too happy about the disguise.

"Well, actually she's going to go blabbing about it in the Leaky Cauldron. As you know, the Order always has someone stationed there in case something like this happens."

"Okay, so fight the Death Eaters, don't kill them, and carry out phase one of the plan, correct?" Harry said in an annoyed voice, his nerves cracking through.

"Yeah, that just about sums it up. We'll be close in case anything goes wrong. Stick to the plan and keep in touch as best as you can. We'll see you in couple of months. Good luck, and for god's sake, remember everything I told you."

Harry and Cissy nodded, saying their last good-byes to the people who had been their family for the last eleven years. As the last of the group disapparated, the Death Eaters began popping in, right on time.

- - - - - - - -

Nymphadora Tonks snuggled close to Remus Lupin in their little booth at the Leaky Cauldron. She had just recently persuaded Lupin to give the relationship a try, and so far, she was not disappointed. There was an Order meeting and, not wanting to be left alone on pointless stakeout, Remus had kindly offered to stay with her. Just as she was about to voice her complaints, Tonks noticed an old, hunch-backed woman with grizzled gray hair, leaning heavily on a cane, approach another old woman at the bar behind them.

Not paying attention to their conversation, Tonks started to voice her complaint when yet again, something drew her attention away. The werewolf she had been leaning against had turned quite suddenly to look at the woman, listening to them. Tonks glanced up in time to hear, "That's what I saw! At least a dozen Death Eaters attacking a couple of kids down Knockturn Alley."

Leaping to her feet, Tonks ran to go fire-call Grimmauld Place while Lupin got more information from the old woman.

She was lucky. The Order meeting had not started yet, which meant that there were quite a few people around, anxious for something exciting to happen. In a matter of seconds, what appeared to be a whole quarter of the Order had arrived, including James Potter, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Hestia Jones, and more people she could not name.

As they rushed through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, they attracted more than a few stares, but this was nothing compared to the reaction they received when they entered Knockturn Alley. People screamed, disapparating all around them, terrified that the Ministry's top Aurors were rushing down the dark streets of Knockturn Alley. Shouted curses and cries of pain could be heard from an old apartment building down at the end of the alley.

The building was torn up and looked unsuitable to live in, even with magic. Charging through the door to the sound of rusted hinges screeching, they found the interior just as bad as the outside suggested. They rushed, searching for the exit that would take them to where the battle was being fought.

- - - - - - - -

After the appearance of the Death Eaters, Harry and Cissy were finally able to show how they truly felt about the plan. The Death Eaters were perfect targets to take their anger out upon. It was too easy--the Death Eaters were such horrible fighters, it was comical. They sent every curse imaginable, except for one.

Voldemort had been trying to convince them to join his ranks for the past year in a half since his return after having a good laugh at Albus Dumbledore, who had so foolishly proclaimed Yaxley Potter as the Boy Who Lived. The only reason he remembered it was Harry was because of his eyes, Avada Kedavra green.

Voldemort wanted them badly, that was for sure. Almost monthly, Death Eaters cornered them, presenting them with offers to join their master. It was all very amusing, really.

Cissy elbowed a particularly bulgy guy in the gut, at the same time releasing a jinx to send the Death Eater in front of her flying backwards into the Death Eater behind him. Looking around, she noticed that there was a great decrease in the number of Death Eaters still fighting. Only about a dozen remained from the original twenty.

Sighing, she knew the Order was sure to be arriving soon. When they did, she would be forced to hold the damn wand, but for now she could do it naturally. Not that the wand was all that bad. In truth, it was a very nice wand, though not a normal one. It allowed her to use her regular magic by channelling it through the end of the wand instead of through her hand.

For this was the great power of Cassandra Black: she, unlike most, was a natural at wandless magic. In fact, she hated wands, all those strange, swishy movements and difficult-to-pronounce incantations and that weird grip.

Cissy shuddered at the thought of being forced to hold her wand when the Order arrived. But the damned plan...ugh. Nate had stated, in no uncertain terms, to always use the wand in the presence of the Light side of the war.

As another Death Eater cupped her ass, Cissy yet again cursed at herself as she turned around to punch the guilty party. Why, oh why, had she decided to wear a miniskirt and slutty tang top in the middle of December? She had known the plan, and she knew the Death Eaters were horny animals. Why had she been so stupid?

"Cissy!" Harry yelled a warning at her, the signal that the Order had arrived.

Reaching for her wand, which had a charm on it to not be in the way when she fought, she pulled out the cursed thing and gripped it in her hand, ready to face her fate with the Order...and take out her anger at the stupid Death Eaters first.

- - - - - - - -

James Potter burst through the door leading to the dark alley behind the apartment building, readying himself to help the poor kids who were undoubtedly tortured and possibly dying, only to find about ten Death Eaters lying on the ground, some rocking back and forth in pain while others were completely unconscious.

He heard the gasps from the rest of the Order members as they stared at the small battle in front of them, unable to see the teenagers responsible for the pained Death Eaters.

But this surprise was nothing compared to the shock of hearing what one of the Death Eaters still in the fight had left to say. His voice booming from what had to be a Sonorus charm, he yelled over the sounds of the fight, "Harry Potter! Cassandra Black! This is the last time the Dark Lord extends his invitation to join his ranks. The next time, you will have a death order placed on your heads."

Blinking in shock, half the Order that was present nearly dropped their wands, all of them looking at either James or Sirius.

Without warning, a sudden break in the mass of Death Eaters revealed a startling, breath-takingly beautiful young girl around the age of sixteen, arms pinned behind her back as another Death Eater approached. Suddenly, the Death Eater holding her let go as the girl whirled around, casting a spell that blasted at least eight Death Eaters off their feet, revealing an almost carbon copy of James at sixteen, except this boy was much more muscular. His eyes were too far away to make out the color but if it was possible, they were almost certain to be Lily's.

"I thought," yelled the girl as she kicked an oncoming Death Eater, throwing a curse at another, "that's what you said last time."

"No, no, no, Cissy. Last time, they said they would have to bring us in by force," yelled the boy who must be Harry over his shoulder as he sent a cutting hex at one of his opponent's eyes.

"Oh, of course, how could I be so foolish? This is obviously taking us by force," Cissy shouted back as another Death Eater dive-bombed at her.

Sirius snapped out of his daze first and started running to the girl, who was already dueling with those Death Eaters who had regained their footing. Trying to fight their way through to reach their long lost children, James and Sirius entered the battle.

"Hey, watch it!" said the girl's voice, much closer this time.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

They heard the scream, looking around just in time. Several of the Order members watched as a young-looking man, judging by his build, tackled Cassandra, landing on top of her before any of the Order could get over to help the girl. Harry simply punched the Death Eater he had been fighting in the face, then reaching down to grab the Death Eater on top of the girl by the scruff of his neck.

Pulling the Death Eater to his feet, he started punching him with every word he spoke. "If...you...ever...touch...my...girlfriend...again...I...will..." But before he could continue, the now-dazed Death Eater twisted and apparated away, along with rest of the Death Eaters who remained conscious.

Jumping over bodies, James and Sirius raced to their missing children, but before they reached them, Harry and Cissy collided with each other. Wrapping her legs around Harry's waist, she kissed him the deepest she could in just a few seconds. Jumping down with Harry's arm around her waist, she turned and inwardly grimaced at the dozen or so Order members.

"Thanks," Harry began acting. "If you hadn't arrived when you did, we would have been in deep shit," he lied calmly.

"Oh, I don't know," said the gruff voice of Mad-Eye Moody. "Looks like you were doing pretty good to me," he said suspiciously

"Yeah, where did you guys learn to fight like that?" piped up a witch with shockingly pink hair.

Before Harry could answer, however, Cissy was struck by a mass of dark hair. Smirking silently at her obvious discomfort, he removed his hand from around her waist. Sirius Black was fitting into the plan perfectly, rushing to reclaim his long lost daughter. The Death Eater's little speech could not have gone more perfectly if it had been planned that way.

His hopes started to soar when he did not see his father around. Maybe he had just imagined seeing James Potter before...but as soon as he thought that, a mess of untidy hair not unlike his own impacted him. He heard Cissy yelp, trying to remove herself from the grip just as Harry was.

"James, Sirius," said a tall, black wizard, smiling. "Let go of them before you kill them."

Finally released from her crushing hug, Cissy staggered back behind Harry, his hand already in hers.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Harry angrily.

"Ha-Harry, don't you recognize me? It's me, da-dad," stuttered James Potter, a look of pain and hurt in his eyes.

"Shit," Harry mumbled, his nervousness taking over, acting on reflexes as he tried to remember the plan. Harry dragged Cissy behind him, pummelling his way through the Order members, some of whom tried to grab the pair of teenagers.

Rushing through the back door with the Order of the Phoenix right behind them, Cissy and Harry slammed into the magical elevator, turning around in time to see several Order members, Sirius and James in front.

"Apartment 3C," Harry panted out automatically, and the door opened into their living room.

Doubling over panting, Cissy glanced at Harry. "So far so good."

Scoffing, Harry said, "We better make this look convincing."

Grabbing her hand again, Harry pulled her slowly to the fireplace across the messy living room. When they were halfway there, an orange spell shot by them, sealing up the fireplace, and a gruff voice called out a spell for their wands, announcing the Order's arrival.

Turning around slowly, Cissy said in a taunting tone, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's polite to knock before entering?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to be polite to your elders?" matched Sirius.

"No, I must have missed that lesson at charm school."

"Why don't you come back with us nicely, please," James Potter begged his son.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my manners? Sit down," Cissy said, gesturing to the clothes-covered couch and chairs, with the empty alcohol bottles lying around. "Come on, Harry, let's go get appetizers for our guests."

Catching both Harry and Cissy off-guard, James Potter stepped forward and grabbed both of the teenagers. Then he activated a Portkey, whisking them away to number twelve Grimmauld Place.


	4. Old Comings

Summary: This another story where everyone thinks Harry's brother is the Boy Who Lived. Harry runs away and comes back years later with a plan, a girlfriend and powerful. I know what you're all thinking: not another one! But this one is different. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**CHAPTER THREE**

The kitchen in number 12 Grimmauld Place was suddenly overflowing with people. The already existing Order meeting was interrupted with loud _pops _as the rest of the Order Portkeyed in with two unexpected and unhappy-looking teenagers, escorted by James Potter.

The girl, who was currently being gripped by James, wrenched her arm away, noticing the looks of lust directed at her by the younger members of the Order. "Oh! That was so low. A Portkey? A frigging _Portkey_? You got to be kidding me."

Following his girlfriend's example, Harry Potter jumped away to stand protectively in front of Cissy, who was, in all honesty, more likely ready to protect _him_. This action, however, was watched by every member in the room, the shock of recognition spreading across some faces.

"Ha-Harry?" stuttered the shocked voice of Lily Potter as she jumped up from her place by Molly Weasley.

Stumbling in her haste, Lily tried to run around the table to hold her youngest son, who had been missing for years. Jumping back, both Harry and Cissy tried to put as most space between them and the Order as possible, almost completely pinning themselves against the locked door.

Using all of her self control to not curse everyone in sight, Cissy wrapped her hand securely in the back of Harry's Muggle jacket. The Order was all standing up now, yelling at each other, James trying to calm his hysterical wife down.

Seriously considering ditching the plan and running off, Cissy positioned her hands against the doorknob, fully ready to curse it open.

Over the loud fight of the Order, Albus Dumbledore somehow projected his voice across the room without raising it, causing instant silence. Unlike the rest of the Order, his eyes had been watching the two teens the whole time.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Potter? Miss Black?" he questioned, his voice full of authority.

"Oh, we just thought we would go for a stroll through the neighborhood. That's all, don't mind us," replied Cissy squeamishly, her fear leaking through.

Mad-Eye Moody suddenly sent a curse their direction, missing Harry's untidy black hair by a good six inches. Not even bothering to move, Harry muttered, "Crazy old coot," under his breath, loudly enough for everyone in the immediate area to hear.

"Sit," commanded Dumbledore in a gentle voice, but one filled with authority all the same.

Ignoring him, Cissy and Harry remained standing while the rest of the Order, excluding James, Lily, and Sirius, remained sitting.

Finally being relinquished from her husband's grip, Lily Potter launched at her long lost son. Quickly sliding from behind him just in time to avoid being squished into the door, Cissy retreated to the side wall. She watched as Lily wrapped her arms around her unmoving son's neck and cried into his shoulder.

Sirius, following the Potter mother's example, hurried to Cissy to reclaim his long lost daughter. Hugging her, he was surprised that she embraced him back, looking on with amusement at the utter revulsion written across her still-unmoving boyfriend's face.

Pulling away, Sirius Black tried to find the right words to say to his daughter, finally coming to: "Twenty galleons says Harry explodes before the end of the meeting."

"Twenty-five and he does it while your questioning us," she muttered back.

Shocked that she was actually going along with it, he embraced her again, kissing the top of her head. "Deal," he whispered in her hair.

Pulling away, Cissy smiled at him, a sad smile.

"How about you? How long before you snap?"

Shock crossed her face as she asked in a confused voice, "Why would I? What did you ever do to me?" she continued, flabbergasted.

"I wasn't there for you," Sirius pointed out sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, Daddy. It was Mum that packed up and moved to the States the day after you moved out," Cissy cooed back in a gentle voice.

"The States?" muttered a shocked Sirius. "God, Cissy. I swear, I looked everywhere for you, but..."

Cutting him off, Cissy reassured him, "I know, I know. When I was small, I saw the pictures. In newspapers." What Cassandra left out, though, was she saw them as she was beat mercilessly with them by her mother's boyfriend.

"Get off me, lady!" screamed an irritated Harry, who had been trying to pry Lily Potter off for the past few minutes without success.

"Bu-But it-it's been so long sin-since I last-I last saw you, and I missed you so m-much," sobbed Lily Potter.

Trying to calm her down, James Potter snapped at his son, "Don't speak to your mother that way."

"Oh yeah, some mother," he retaliated, to the gasps of some Order members who had been watching the whole reunion.

This remark started an angry fight between father and son. Albus Dumbledore took this time to call back the attention of all Order members. "I believe this is a good time to call an end to this meeting. Molly, I suspect the dining room will be out of commission for a while. Do you think you can manage to hold supper in the kitchen, just for tonight?"

Looking unhappy and still listening to the continuing fight between the Potters, Molly nodded.

"Good. I'll call the next meeting sometime next week. Farewell, all."

The order members filed out, throwing curious glances at the two teenagers in the room and their families as they left, leaving behind Sirius, the Potters, and Dumbledore with Harry and Cissy. James and Harry were still fighting, and Lily still crying, when Dumbledore cleared his throat, halting the battle immediately.

Looking disgusted, Harry moved away from his parents, and moving away from her father, Cissy joined Harry on the other side of the room. Harry's arms already wrapped around her lower waist, and Harry kissing her neck, Cissy glared accusingly at the aged wizard across from her.

"I believe," Dumbledore began, clearing his throat as he spoke, "that this whole situation would be a lot more pleasant if we all had a seat." He gestured at the table.

"Stop that!" snapped an angry Lily as she glared at her long lost son, who was starting to get very physical with her also long lost goddaughter, who was wearing a mini denim skirt with a black tank top over it, a very impractical outfit for late December.

Looking furious, Harry snapped his head up from where he had been kissing Cissy's neck. Interrupting his retort, however, James very loudly pulled out a chair and set down. Sirius followed his best friend's example and pulled up a chair, sitting next to him. Dumbledore sat down at the end of the table, and a reluctant Lily sat next to her husband.

Harry looked at Cissy, and glancing up at him, she nodded. He pulled her over toward the table, across from everyone else, and they sat down as well.

"I do believe we should begin at the beginning," stated Dumbledore, breaking the uneasy silence that had started to settle over the table.

"Which beginning?"

"Excuse me, Miss Black?" answered the professor politely.

"Which beginning? The beginning of tonight? The beginning of where we re-met? The story of our disappearances and afterwards? Or the beginning of the world?"

"Let's start small and work our way up. Never mind your last option."

"Who first?"

"Cissy, you have a longer story. Why don't you start?" Harry suggested.

Glaring at him, Cissy nodded.

"Wait, what did you call her?" blurted out Sirius.

"Cissy. That's what I'm called by people," she replied calmly.

"Then next week she'll be called Alex, and the week after that it'll be..."

"Harry, shut up. You know how I like change? Don't tempt me."

Smiling gently, Harry looped an arm around Cissy's shoulders. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that she changes her name consistently."

"Oh, okay then. Uh, Cassy, would you start?"

Rolling her eyes at the refusal of her father to use her chosen name, she began speaking as Harry tightened his arm around her neck. "Do you know who Mum's boyfriend was?"

Stiffening at this question, Sirius shook his head no. He had never loved or even really liked Jennifer, but his pride had definitely taken a hit when she told him there was someone else. There was no denying the fact that Jennifer was beautiful--that was the only reason Sirius had ever paid any attention to her. Sirius liked to imagine himself somewhat of a lady-killer. He was handsome, but still, Jennifer thinking someone else was better...

He drew his attention back to his daughter when she started again.

"His name was Maximus King. Now do you know him?"

"MY GOD! Jennifer left me for a man that the Ministry has been after for years?" Sirius yelled. Back then, all the Aurors had known of Maximus King. He was a known Death Eater, a thief, and also an illegal merchandise importer.

"Yeah, she did. About an hour after you left, Mum had everything packed up, and the next day, Max came over, and we all moved to the States." Cissy smiled sadly, memories shining in her eyes.

The adults noticed for the first time the truly aged looks that resided in the teenagers' eyes. It was obvious that they had seen too much during their short lives.

"I lived with them till I was five." Harry's head suddenly snapped to her face, and even the Order members in the room could sense that she had left something out. But unlike Harry, they did not know what. They did not have time to ask either, as Cassy continued on with her story. "After that, Max, tired of having a little brat around his business, sold me to a man Brent Clary."

Suddenly there was an enraged howl. "SOLD? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SOLD!" shouted Sirius, jumping up, his normally handsome features contorted with rage. He knew Jennifer would stoop low, but could she really have let someone sell her own daughter? Surely he had misunderstood, there was no way his little baby girl could have been sold like some animal at a pet shop.

"He saved me, and I owe him everything," replied Cissy, coldly protective. Before he could interfere again, Cissy started back up. "Then, a few months after I had lived with him and some others he had saved, Harry came." It was obvious by the tone of her voice she was through.

"Brent actually caught me down Knockturn Alley trying to pickpocket him. He told me that it was a dangerous thing to do, especially down that alley, and asked me how long I had been there. I told him a couple weeks. He asked me my name, and I lied to him, told him Longbottom after that kid. He knew I was lying at once, and asked me if I wanted to come with him. He asked, and I finally agreed to go," Harry said in the same tone.

They were obviously protective of this man, Brent, considering the look in their eyes when they talked about him and the gentle tone of their voices. However, neither the Potters nor Sirius had ever even heard of him, and they automatically hated him. Why could he have not brought their children back to them, then, if he was so wonderful?

"This Brent you talked about wouldn't happen to also be called Muare Divinski, would he?" Dumbledore asked, his voice and eyes both calculating.

Smiling slyly, Harry and Cissy looked at each other. "Ah, so you are not as stupid as I estimated you to be," said Harry with a very unfriendly smile.

"Harry," snapped James.

"Harry, please, I don't understand. Why did you leave? Why? We love you so much. I ju-just don't understand," Lily Potter said in a begging voice, eyes teary as she stared at her son.

"Oh, bravo, bravo. You actually looked convincing there," Harry spat, pausing for a millisecond before he asked, "Have you been taking acting classes?"

"HARRY!" Lily cried even harder.

"Now, now, there's time for this later. I want to know what happened tonight," Dumbledore said in a stern, no-nonsense voice.

As James tried to comfort his crying wife, Sirius suddenly felt very guilty as he looked at his best friend and realized, for the first time, what Harry had done when he was little. Memories flashed of the times before Voldemort's downfall. Harry was in all of those memories as much as Yaxley was, but then afterwards, he really couldn't remember any times with Harry. Except Harry in the corner, looking sad, or Harry crying softly when James snapped at him for exploding the kitchen table in a burst of accidental magic.

He could not come up with a single memory of Harry looking happy except...except when he was over at their house with Cassy, before Jennifer had taken off. He remembered Cassy playing with him and joking with him. She had never really had much to do with Yaxley when she was little, and no matter how much Sirius had tried to get her to play with him, she never would. Cassy had always been stubborn that way.

Sirius was going to have to talk to James and Lily about this. It all made sense now. They had always wondered why Harry had run away but now... Oh, it made perfect sense.

"Well," James started in a shaken voice. "We--that is to say, Sirius and I, as well as some of the Order members were waiting for the meeting to begin when Tonks popped up in the fire and informed us that there were a dozen or so Death Eaters mauling a couple kids." He glanced over at Harry at this, knowing that it was the other way around in reality, and feeling a longing to be as close to this son as he was to Yaxley.

"We got to the Leaky Cauldron as fast as we could and ran down to Knockturn Alley." Stopping abruptly, James stared at his son, who was in the middle of rubbing Cassy's neck and looking like he would rather be anywhere else. "You live down Knockturn Alley together!"

"Wha-what! You two children live together? Merlin, you are only sixteen! And Knockturn Alley, too! _Sixteen_!" Lily ranted, her face suddenly turning as red as her hair.

Oops, thought the older men. Definitely a warning sign.

"Knockturn Alley, big flipping deal. We can't all be rich and buy fancy houses in nice suburbs. And you don't want me to start on us being sixteen."

"Watch your language!" Gone was the Lily Potter who cried on her husband's shoulder. This was the Lily who sent grown men cowering. "And you are much, _much _too young to be doing that. You should be living at home with your family, not on some Dark Arts street in the worst environment possible!"

"Oh yeah, a family who doesn't care about me. A family who left me crying in the corner when all they had to do was hug me to make me feel wanted, but instead they played Order and Death Eaters with my brother. That's all I ever wanted, to feel like I was more than just a burden on your perfect little family. It was only after Brent took me in that I felt wanted, needed or loved."

Harry had jumped to his feet in the middle of his little speech and was leaning forward on the table, eyes closed, panting heavily.

All the color had drained from both Potter's faces as what he said hit home.

"Oh god, Ha-Harry, I'm so sorry, I never realized...but now I can see. Oh god, Harry," James Potter said in a horrified voice, realizing the truth of what Harry had said.

"Fat lot of good that does me. Can we please go home now, professor?" Harry said in a much calmer voice as Cissy stood by him, holding his arm, head pressed against his muscular shoulder.

"Let's do this again in another twelve years, shall we?"

Literally jumping across the table, James Potter enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug. "You are never leaving again. We are going to make this all up to you, a fresh start. With us a family, a real family."

"It's too late for that," Harry said, unmoving in his father's embrace.

Cissy stood to the side watching. Following her husband's approach, Lily Potter crawled over the table and embraced her son as well. Stepping back again, Cissy ran into Sirius, who was looking at her with such pride and love that was so fatherly she was unnerved by it.

Harry, very close to breaking point, was saved by the aged headmaster, who in a quiet voice asked them to continue. He finally broke away from his parents with a disgusted sneer that was worthy of their friend Draco's whenever Harry messed up his hair. The Potter parents finally sat down again, staring sadly and desperate at their son and the chairs that Harry and Cissy had previously occupied.

Walking away from her father and toward Harry, Cissy brushed back the hair in front of his eyes, looking into them, clearly asking a question with hers. He nodded his head and sighed. She stretched upward and kissed his lips softly.

Cissy knew Harry was having a hard time, but she also knew the real reason he had come. Harry had always been close to his brother and only felt needed by his brother when he was younger. He wanted to know if he still felt that way even now.

"I think we should finish this up," Cissy whispered quietly, almost pleadingly. Turning around, she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him reluctantly back to the opposite side of the table as before.

Sirius sat next to James again, all three parents looking at their kids.

This time Sirius started. "When we arrived there--the alley behind that crap-hole of an apartment building," he clarified, "it looked like a battle zone. There were Death Eaters left, right, and center, some unconscious..." he trailed off.

His little girl and his godson had done all of that. It was unbelievable to think about. "They were holding up really well, but instead of a dozen or so there were between twenty and thirty Death Eaters. By that time, all were down except for about fifteen or so. Then, a death eater--I'm not sure who..." he trailed off again, the words echoing in his mind. 'This is the last time the Dark Lord extends his invitation...next time, you will have a death order placed on your heads.'

He never had realized before this was _his _daughter: the one who fought, the one who the darkest wizard in a century wanted to join him, the one who was living and undoubtedly _sleeping _with a boy. James stiffened next to him, probably realizing the same thing.

"Lucius Malfoy," they heard Cissy mutter, nearly unintelligibly.

"Excuse me, Miss Black. I didn't catch that," Dumbledore said politely.

"She said," Harry spoke up, "that the Death Eater talking was Lucius Malfoy."

"Anyway, the Death Eater said something like 'The Dark Lord extends his invitation one last time to join him.' Next time they will ki-kill them."

At this, the parents in the room winced, and at the same time, Harry and Cissy started laughing. Open-mouthed, the Potters realized that had been the first time they had heard their youngest son laugh since...they couldn't remember. It sounded so right, and he looked so much like James doing it. A lady-killer laugh and look. There was no doubt about it, Harry was just as handsome if not more so than Yaxley.

But Cissy's was just the opposite. Hers sounded so...angelic. It was musical.

Calming down, Cissy tried to calm the terrified looking parents down. "Don't worry. They say that all the time. They would never really kill us though; they like us too much."

"Yeah," Harry said, "or, at least they would never kill _you_."

At the confused expressions around the table, Harry explained. "Lord Voldemort likes her too much. He even offered her as much as a partnership if she joins him."

"Wha-What?" Sirius stuttered dumbly. His little baby girl actively being recruited by Death Eaters and the Dark Lord having a soft spot for her, that was too much.

"Explain, please," was all Dumbledore said.

"Oh, since the Dark Lord's return about a year and a half ago, he has been sending Death Eaters every few months to try and get us to join. Actually, the Dark Lord himself cornered Cissy once and explained what he wanted and what she would get if she agreed. Cissy can literally win anyone over, apparently," Harry said, almost seeming...open.

"Anyway, if everyone is just going to sit there staring," Cissy said, glancing over at the people across the table from her, "I'll finish the story myself."

"Please, go ahead," the man with the twinkling blue eyes and crooked nose said.

"The Death Eaters disapparated, and me and Harry simply said thanks. Then we got mauled...by them," she said, gesturing at James and Sirius. "We ran home, but they followed us. We tried to get away. Then he,"she pointed at just James this time, "kidnapped us and dragged us here."

Nodding his head, Dumbledore sized up the teenagers in front of him as he would students at his school who got in trouble with a professor. They were hiding so much. "I presume it was Brent who taught you magic.

Looking uneasy, they nodded, Cissy slowly after Harry.

"And I would be foolish to think that there are not more where you came from, but they are not my concern. We will discuss your options later. Meanwhile, I think you should work on rebuilding relationships." At this he looked directly at Harry, who did not even so much a flinch when he looked him in the eyes.

"Daddy?" Everyone looked up a Cissy, who suddenly had a very unbelievably innocent face on. "Maybe you should give me a tour of the house. And introduce me properly to everyone. I don't think I made too many friends with my arrival."

It was very obvious what she was trying to do, and the Potters suddenly found themselves very grateful to her. It would be much easier to speak to Harry alone. Harry, however, did not looked thrilled at the idea. He grabbed Cissy's arm and whispered something in her ear. She replied in turn and a glare crossed his face.

"Mr. Dumbledore, maybe you should hang around a bit," Cissy said sweetly but with a nervous look at Harry, obviously not trusting him in a room alone with the Potters.

"I think I could do that, Miss Black."

Nodding, she leaned forward, whispering one last thing in Harry's ear, and he suddenly grabbed her, kissing her very sexily and very quickly on the lips. Standing up, Cissy walked around the table as Sirius stood and guided her out of the dining room. They disappeared through the door.


	5. Settling In

Summary: This another story where everyone thinks Harry's brother is the Boy Who Lived. Harry runs away and comes back years later with a plan, a girlfriend and powerful. I know what you're all thinking: not another one! But this one is different. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author Notes: Okay, so no pushing anymore, I swear. I'm really sorry, people, about my grammar. I really am trying, but I did warn you. If anyone would like to offer to be my beta, then please help me. But if not, then you'll have to live with my horrid grammar. I do not mind flames but please make them useful at least. Now, I need some help with ideas for this story. Feel free to write with suggestions. But right now I would really appreciate some help of any kind. Even if it's just to tell me it would do everyone a big favor if I quit writing forever. I will try to answer some questions later. But I really am not sure yet where I am going with this story. I may go back and change some things as I go along. But honestly, tell me what you people want, and I'll try and give it to you. Thanks for even reading. Oh, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hogwartsxsecrets for all the help she's given me.

**Chapter Four: Settling In**

When they came out, they were in a dark and dingy hall. There was still several people milling around, giving Cissy weird looks. Some were holding plates that appeared to be weighed down with a mountain of food.

Sirius guided her to the first group, introducing her to the tall black man who had been in the party back at Knockturn Alley. Though she already knew his name, Cissy pretended to be surprised when introduced.

Milling around, they still hadn't reached the people Cissy was really interested in meeting, who, as luck would have it, were all in the same group.

As they approached the two redheads Cissy presumed were twins, who had been ogling her at her arrival, they stared at her with their mouths open yet again. They were standing with Tonks, who Cissy thought looked like fun, and Tonks' boyfriend--apparently Remus Lupin.

"Hey, everyone." Sirius laughed as they approached, still guiding his daughter by her arm. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Cassy."

"Cissy," Cissy repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"Whatever," Sirius said childishly. He kept introducing her as Cassy, and she kept correcting him. "Anyway, these are the twins, Fred and George Weasley. If you see any redheads around here, they are related."

Bowing deeply the twins both took her hand and kissed it at the same time. "Pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady," said one of the twins.

"Fred and George own a joke shop down Diagon Alley. Really good, too. They design all of their own products."

"Hey, I think I've been there once. Are there lots of bright lights and stuff zooming around all over the place?" Cissy asked.

"Yes, indeed there is," said one of the twins curiously.

"Everyone I know loves it there. You guys are pure geniuses," Cissy said with a smile and a laugh.

Sirius smiled: his daughter liked jokes. He couldn't wait. "And this," he continued, "is my dear cousin--our cousin. Nymphadora Tonks, but don't ever call her anything but Tonks."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Tonks kindly.

"Sorry about before. I wasn't in a very good mood earlier this evening."

"That's okay," Tonks said with a bright grin.

"And I don't know if you'll remember him or not..." Sirius started, but to his surprise, before he could finish, Cissy had thrown her arms around Remus and let out a squeal.

"Uncle Moony!"

Laughing, Remus hugged her back and smiled. He had been so nervous before, wondering if she would remember him or not. He hadn't wanted to interrupt their reunion earlier to find out, so he had left with the rest of the Order. Pulling back with a smile identical to Sirius's, it was kind of unnerving looking into the exact same eyes, with a gleam of excitement in both and two wolfish smiles.

Cissy had not really remembered him, but for the past few days, she and Harry had been learning everything about every member of the Order. Their darkest secrets to their happiest moments, all were memorized by Harry and Cissy. But neither of them had quite believed it when finding out about Tonks. A Metamorphmagus.

"Remus, where are the others?" Sirius said, suddenly very serious.

"In the kitchen with Molly, I think," Remus replied without needing to ask who Sirius was referring to. Obviously Yaxley, with his best mate, Ron Weasley; Ron's girlfriend, as well as Yaxley's other closest friend, Hermione Granger; and finally, Yaxley's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. The Longbottom boy, whose parents were in the Order, could usually be found with them, but Frank and Alice hadn't attended the meeting today.

"Does Yaxley know?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. Molly's been keeping them all in there, away from everyone else, but all anyone can talk about are you guys," he said, gesturing at Cissy.

"Well, I better go tell him then," said Sirius reluctantly. "You know how close he and Harry both were."

Nodding, Sirius and Cissy turned, shuffling their way through the crowd.

- - - - - - - -

In the kitchen, no one was happy. The teenagers all knew that Mrs. Weasley and everyone else were keeping something from them. And they were infuriated that they were being kept in the kitchen to eat, like naughty children.

"Mum, really, this is ridiculous. Why can't we go out with everyone else? And why aren't we eating in the dining room like usual?" Yaxley's girlfriend tried yet again.

But before Mrs. Weasley could snap back yet again to stop bothering her, the kitchen door opened to reveal lots of people, all talking in a rush, and in stepped Sirius and...and, _oh_. Ron made a strange gurgling sound in the back of his throat. Behind Yaxley's Uncle Sirius was a gorgeous girl with a slender frame but the perfect body. She had black layered hair that looked a lot like Sirius's and laughing blue-gray eyes that were definitely his.

Yaxley felt someone hit him in the back of the head, and a very angry, jealous-looking Ginny glared up at him. Reaching down, he put his arm around her waist to reassure her that he had eyes only for her, but could this girl really be...?

Sirius cleared his throat, and Yaxley realized that he had never seen his uncle look so happy in all the years he'd known him. "Everyone," Sirius said, the excitement in his voice causing his words to shake, "I would like to introduce my daughter, Cassy." He held the girl in an embrace.

"It's actually Cissy," she replied in a voice full of laughter.

"Bu-But Sirius, I thought--I thought your daughter was, you know, gone." Everyone knew what she really meant was that the girl had long since been presumed dead. This had to be a kind of trick.

"Actually, today your grand Order caught us, and now we are being held captive here," the girl laughed.

"Us? Who's us?" Ron blurted out, finally finding his voice.

Cissy looked up at Sirius, who suddenly looked guilty. "Um, Yaxley, I need to talk to you."

The forgotten Mrs. Weasley suddenly made a noise. "Sirius, are you sure it's wise?"

"Dad, he's not in the best mood right now. It's probably better for everyone if--"

Ignoring both of them, Sirius continued, "It was her and Harry, Yax. They're both alive, can you believe it?"

"Ha-Harry? Really, Sirius?" Yaxley turned sharply, walking toward the dining room.

"Where do you think you are going?" called Mrs. Weasley after him.

"To go see my brother," he answered flatly, among a herd of protests.

Before anyone could reach him, he yanked open the door leading to the dining room from the kitchen. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Both his mum and dad, who hardly ever yelled, were screaming at a tall, muscular boy with untidy raven hair, who looked quite uncaring about the yelling being directed at him and was screaming back with great ferocity at the people in front of him. The headmaster of Hogwarts was in the middle of it all, apparently trying to calm things down.

The slamming open of the dining room door made everyone freeze.

"Great idea you had here, Cissy. Worked like a charm," sneered Harry at the girl standing behind Yaxley.

"Well, it worked better than I thought it would. Everyone's still alive," she replied calmly, strolling into the room. "Oh, and I owe you five Galleons. The purple-haired chick is a Metamorphmagus."

"Told you," Harry said as he closed the few feet of distance between them. Wrapping his arms around Cissy's waist again, he turned away from his parents to face the newcomers.

"Harry?" said the boy in front, who was kind of average-looking and about the same height as Harry. He was fairly muscular, with hazel eyes and untidy auburn hair, and had a burn on his left cheek, his most noticeable feature.

"Yaxley?" Harry said, fairly surprised. In truth, the whole reason he had taken this assignment, besides the fact that he refused to be away from Cissy for who knows how long, was to see his brother, and now that he was here, he felt like he had never been away. It was hard to explain, but he had the same feeling of closeness just looking at his brother. But he also felt...longing.

"Perhaps we should all leave and let the Misters Potter get reacquainted," said a smiling Albus Dumbledore, the annoying twinkle in his eyes shining brighter than it had in a long time.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, professor?" said a hesitant voice behind him.

"I think it's a great idea, Lily," James said to his questioning wife. Harry may have felt nothing but anger towards him, which was reasonable, but maybe--just maybe--he could at least get along with his brother.

Still looking unsure, Lily turned away, walking toward the exit when she heard a strangled cry behind her. She whirled, expecting the worst, and she saw her youngest son with his arms still around his girlfriend, whispering in her ear as she struggled to escape.

She suddenly stopped struggling and nodded. "Um...maybe," she began, "it would be best if I stayed here to..." Still looking unsure, she trailed off.

"We will too," spoke up the youngest Weasley from beside Yaxley.

Molly Weasley opened her mouth as if she was going to object, but Dumbledore interrupted. "That is a wonderful idea, Miss Black. We'll leave you all to get acquainted. Molly, I must ask, did you save me any of those meatballs of yours?"

Hurrying out to get the esteemed headmaster his meatballs, she left with Dumbledore right behind her. Sirius exited a little less certainly with James and Lily. They started whispering together at once, throwing nervous glances over their shoulders at the teenagers.

Still standing as though unsure, Yaxley walked toward the two teens in the middle of the room. The power radiating off both of them was almost suffocating. Ron closed the door behind them. Suddenly the girl--Cassy, or Cissy, or whatever her name was--sighed.

"Finally. I thought they would never leave," Harry said, his posture relaxing.

"Seriously, it's like they think we're going to go on a killing rampage or something, and Sirius keeps parading me around like some kind of show dog," Cissy grumbled in agreement.

"Um...what?" Ron said dumbly, his hand in Hermione's.

"Ron, honestly, it's obvious. They don't want to be here," snapped Hermione. "In the kitchen, Cissy mentioned that they were kidnapped; we walk in here and Harry's going on about him never wanting to be here; and now Professor Dumbledore's trying to get us to connect," Hermione said to Ron in an annoying, know-it-all voice.

"Wow, she's smart. Who are you again?" Cissy asked, staring at the group of teenagers in a calculating sort of way.

"Oh, I'm-I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed.

"Ron Weasley," said the redhead right beside her. Obviously, he was a younger brother of the twins, and the older woman in the kitchen was the mother of this lot. "And this is my sister, Ginny," he finished.

"I can introduce myself, Ronald," snapped the redhead, who had her hand in Yaxley's.

"Cissy Black, as I said before." She smiled, Harry's arms still encircling her waist.

Harry suddenly swooped forward and kissed the crook of her neck. Ginny felt a stir of longing at the sight; she wished Yaxley would do that to her so openly.

"Harry," said Harry simply, although they already knew that.

Striding forward, Yaxley walked straight up to his brother and smiled. Harry tightened his hold around Cissy and nodded his head.

"Is there anywhere else we can do this? I'm sick and tired of this effing room," Harry said.

Hermione gave a humph, but Yaxley nodded. "There are some spare bedrooms upstairs. If we can sneak up there, we can hide."

Hermione made another humphing sound. "I don't think we should. Professor Dumbledore obviously wanted us to stay in here, and I don't think your parents would approve." Hermione directed the last comment at Harry and Yaxley.

"I could care less what any of them think. Let's go," Harry said in a commanding way, leaving no room for argument.

"Come on, then," Ginny said very quietly as she opened the door to the kitchen and peered in. "Mum's gone. Let's go, quick." The small group, with a very reluctant Hermione, followed Ginny into the kitchen. "There's a staircase that leads the back way to the opposite end of the hall. We can use it without being seen, though we usually never use it. It's a lot longer to get to our rooms and a lot more dangerous. Especially in this house," Ginny explained as they went.

"Does Sirius not live here, then?" Cissy asked.

"No, Sirius lives near us," said Yaxley. Everyone was a lot more at ease now, causing the conversation to take on friendly, impersonal tone. "He just inherited this house from his mum after she died. Uncle Sirius volunteered this house as headquarters for the Order, and since it is headquarters, it's a lot easier for some people to stay here than travel back and forth constantly."

"Who stays here, then?" questioned Harry. They were very free with information. If they kept on like this, he and Cissy would be able to leave a lot earlier than planned. These people should really teach their kids what could happen to them if they gave the wrong person too much information.

"Um," started Ron, joining in the conversation, "it's us. Hermione, Ginny and me. Mum and Dad, then there's Lupin, sometimes Tonks, since they're dating, and Sirius once in a while. Not anymore than he has to, because he hates it here. The Potters come over about everyday." Ron paused for a moment after this. "Oh yeah, there's also Kreacher. He's the crazy old house elf whose life goal is to get his head stuck up on the wall with the rest of his crazy relatives."

"Wow," breathed Cissy in a tone that clearly implied that she thought all these people were crazy.

No one said anything further as they traveled down the long dirty halls until Ginny and Yaxley, who were in front, stopped in front of a door. The noise downstairs was minimal compared to what it had been before. Either some people had left, or the excitement had settled down some.

Opening the door, the group stepped inside. Inside was a small bedroom with a dresser, a chest of drawers, and a couple chairs spread around. They all clambered around, searching for a place to sit. Yaxley and Ginny took one of the chairs while Ron and Hermione took the other. Harry and Cissy, however, took the end of the bed. Wrapped up in Harry's arms, Cissy was only a few feet away from Hermione, who was sitting on the arm of Ron's chair.

"Where have you been?" Yaxley asked, getting straight to the point, not wasting time on small talk. He held his breath and wondered if his twin would actually answer his question.

"Everywhere, France," answered Harry, to everyone's surprise, including Cissy's.

Joining in, Cissy added, "Italy."

"Asia," continued Harry.

"America."

"South America."

"Okay, okay, we get it. What have you been doing and when did you meet again?" snapped an agitated Hermione.

Cissy glanced over at her and thought she saw Hermione glaring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Pardon, I don't think I understand you," said Harry with a cheeky smile.

"Cissy disappeared two years before you did, Harry," Yaxley stated in a quiet, almost thoughtful tone.

"We met up a few weeks after I ran away," Harry said calmly but with the same case-closed voice that he had used on his parents and Dumbledore earlier.

Taking the hint and wondering if there was any way he could become as close to Harry as he once was, Yaxley dropped that particular subject. Before he could ask them anything else, though, Harry asked his own question.

"So, what have you been doing for the past--god, how many years has it been now? Twelve? Thirteen?"

Eager to answer and ignoring Harry's jibe, Yaxley quickly answered, "Well, nothing really happened until Hogwarts, unless you count Mum and Dad frantically trying to find you. And blaming themselves everyday."

Harry scoffed disbelievingly at his brother's blatant attempt to rebuild bridges that had never finished construction in the first place.

Yaxley continued his little summary with the same voice as before, simultaneously accusing and guilty. "When I was eleven, I went to Hogwarts." Like you should have. "I was sorted into Gryffindor." Like you would have been. "Hermione, Ron and I tried to stop the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor from getting to the Philosopher's Stone. We didn't make it in time, but thankfully, Dumbledore did." Looking kind of unsure at the next part, Yaxley looked at his girlfriend, who had turned really white all of a sudden when it came time to talk about his second year. "Then, second year...nothing much happened, Chamber of Secrets. Just, um...well, nothing much happened, really. Just, well..." Ginny was now trembling, and he mouthed the word "later" at Cissy and Harry over her head.

"Never mind, we already know," Cissy said quickly in an attempt to prevent an awkward situation.

The junior Order members gaped openly at the two teens curled up on the bed. Hermione was just about to ask a question when Yaxley cut her off, with the intent of asking later, in private.

"Third year was the only normal year. Then, fourth year...well, I guess you know. Lord Voldemort came back and, well...later. Fifth year was frenzied with him back, and then with the whole stupid Ministry in denial. So far, this year has been pretty boring, but I have the feeling that is going to change." Yaxley eyed his brother and Cissy with a mischievous smile. "So, I've given you my brief biography. Your turn." This was the part he had been looking forward to.

"How do I know you won't go reporting to...James and Lily about everything I say?" Harry asked calmly.

"Because I promise you I won't." Yaxley stared right into Harry's eyes when he said this, honesty in every word.

"I trust you, Yaxley," Harry said, "but I don't trust your friends." He looked pointedly at Hermione, and there were several gasps from around the room.

"My friends won't say anything, either," Yaxley said, a cold warning in his voice. He was clearly offended at Harry's implications.

As Harry was about to answer, worried voices rose from the bottom of the stairs. "...but where could they be? Did they sneak out while we were talking?"

Yaxley recognized his mother's frantic voice from childhood, when he would vanish without her being able to find him. Rushing out the door and to the banister, he yelled down to the adults below, "Mum, Dad, up here!"

Lily looked up to see her oldest child's face and visibly relaxed. Who knew what could have happened?

All of the Order had left now, except for the Potters, Sirius, and the Weasleys. Remus had mysteriously vanished with Tonks.

Lily and James started upstairs. They had discussed the matter with Sirius and decided that they would all stay at Grimmauld Place that night to help the newly acquired teenagers to settle in. Also, with so many people around, it would be easier to watch them for any attempts to sneak away.

There were many unanswered questions from earlier in the evening, and Lily knew for a fact that the two had left quite a bit out. Dumbledore had said to give them time, but he had also put some heavy charms around Grimmauld Place, the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, and Sirius' apartment in the next town over. These charms were to ensure that the teenagers could not run away.

As they neared the second floor, Sirius came looping up the stairs behind them. It was a good thing Tonks had accidentally lit the painting of Sirius' mother on fire, or she would be wailing about blood traitors and Mudbloods again.

"Have either of you seen Cassy? I went into the dining room, and no one was there. You don't think they snuck away again, do you?" Sirius asked, panicking. It was obvious that he was thrilled to have his little girl back, and the thought of losing her clearly traumatized him.

"I think they are all upstairs, mate. We're going up to try and talk to Harry again. Hopefully he's calmed down some," James said hopefully, his desperation leaking through.

Sirius nodded and headed up with him. As they reached Ron's room, they heard laughter emanating from it. Opening the door, they saw the six teenagers all hunched over in fits of laughter.

"And then he turned back into a canary again, right in front of the class. Never saw Snape that mad before," Ron was choking out. "Best part, though: we never got caught."

"Until now," said an irritated Lily. Snape had been livid about the incident. Apparently, in the middle of his fifth year Potions class, he had somehow been turned into a canary and had promised expulsion to the person or persons responsible for his humiliation.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't tell anyone, right, Mum?" Yaxley asked with a rather unconvincing innocent look on his face.

Sirius and James were in the background cracking up. They had considered it the best prank since they had left school.

Regaining his composure first, James said, "Hey, everyone mind if we talk to Harry and Yaxley alone for a minute?"

"I thought we already did this," Harry said coldly.

"Sure, right away, Mr. Potter," Ginny said, jumping up from the chair she had been sitting in with Yaxley.

Just as everyone else started getting up to leave as well, a pain-filled cry was heard. Cissy had apparently tripped while standing up and lost her balance, falling into a chest of drawers. Harry reached her almost immediately, while the others crowded around.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" Harry asked urgently.

Pulling up her tank top a little, Cissy revealed a severely bruising side, as well as a perfectly toned stomach with killer curves--in Harry's opinion, at least.

"Oh, Merlin, Cassy! What happened?" Sirius demanded, feeling fury at whoever had dared touch his little girl. The feeling intensified when he saw Harry trace the bruise with his fingers, reminding him about what he wanted to talk to them about. Under no circumstances did he want them...sleeping together, though by the look of it, it appeared he was too late.

"It's nothing. It must have happened when the big, stupid Death Eater charged into me. It's no big deal."

"No big deal, my butt. This is why I tell you, Cissy, 'stay with me in battle,' so if there's a problem, I can protect you," Harry said angrily.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. You _are _not going to start that with me," Cissy said, sticking her finger in Harry's face. "I am no imbecile who needs to be watched every second. I refuse to be treated like a doll that will break at the slightest touch. So don't you even start that with me." She was yelling by this point, to the shock of all those listening.

"You have a belly button piercing! That is so cool," Ginny squealed, seemingly out of nowhere.

That stopped everyone for a second, and they all looked down at her midriff, which was still visible.

"Um, yeah," said Cissy, who seemed to have lost her train of thought.

"Anyway, lets go," Hermione said, catching on to Ginny's line of thinking.

"Come on," Sirius said, taking his daughter's arm. "Let's go get you a healing potion for that."

The rest followed the two out of the room, leaving the Potter family there alone.

"Harry, we don't want to fight. We just want to talk. You know, get to know each other," James said calmly.

Harry snorted in response and sat down on a chair, stretching out and folding his arms across his chest in a very defiant posture.

"So, are there any questions you would like to ask us?" Lily Potter asked, trying to sound kind and gentle.

"Nope."

"Hey, Harry?" Harry turned to face his brother. "Do you have any tattoos or piercings?"

Harry looked shocked for a moment, and James and Lily were staring at him too now with surprise.

"Um, no piercings as of yet, but I do have a wizarding tattoo." Harry removed the leather jacket he had been wearing, and pulled back part of the wife beater he wore underneath to display the tattoo on his right shoulder of a snake curling up and striking out as if to bite the person next to it.

Lily made a gasping noise, James made a gurgling sound, and Yaxley drew closer for a better look. James had always wanted a tattoo when he was younger, but first it had been his parents never allowing him, and then Lily. Personally, he thought it was cool.

"That is sweet," was all Yaxley said, plainly envious.

"Sweet? _Sweet_?" Lily squealed. "That is disgusting. A tattoo! A tattoo, and of a cobra! That is just...sick!"

"Lily, calm down. It's not all that bad. It would look better as a Gryffindor lion or something, but--"

Before he could finish, Lily turned to her husband with a furious glare. "Shut up!"

Watching these proceedings with amusement, Harry lowered his shirt. Yaxley, turning away from his bickering parents, asked Harry where he could get one.

"Down in Knockturn Alley. There's this store, all you have to do is give the bloke who works there enough Galleons and he won't ask nothing."

"Hey, we definitely gotta go down there some time. Maybe when we turn seventeen. Mum would kill me if I did it before then," Yaxley said excitedly.

"Deal," Harry said, smiling. It was weird planning things with his brother again, like he used to. It felt like he had never left, like they were just as close as ever.

"Anyway, Harry," James said loudly, trying to bring an end to the fight. "This is our plan so far with Professor Dumbledore: you will spend the rest of Christmas break with us and Cassy with Sirius, or possibly longer. Then, on January 10th, you will go to school with everyone else. I have no doubt that you will fit in just fine as a sixth year. I saw your dueling; that was remarkable for someone your age."

"Okay, so until then...?" Harry asked. This was the part he had been dreading, not being able to sleep with Cissy for days. He had not gone that long since--well, since he was fourteen.

"Tonight, we will all be staying here. There are more than enough rooms, and then, well...we'll be all settling in to our new lives," Lily said.

"And you expect me to stay and act like nothing's happened in the last eleven years. Thanks, but I don't think so. If your damn Order had not come, then me and Cissy would be at our place, living our own lives as before. Nothing would have changed. What makes you think that just because you kidnapped me, I'll stay around this time? I loved my life before, and I won't hesitate if I see a chance to return to that life." Harry's eyes were dark pools of anger by the time he had finished, and the room, eerily quiet.

"Then we won't give you that chance," James said coolly. "I know that we weren't the best parents before, but god damn it, I'm going to be the father you should have had now." James' voice was dead serious.

"I think it's a little late to play Order versus Death Eaters now," Harry said, equally as cold.

James and Harry were staring each other down now. The tension in the air was suffocating, and no one seemed willing to break it. Fortunately, they were saved by a knock at the door. Almost eagerly, Lily called to the person behind to enter. A sheepish-looking Sirius poked his head behind the door. "Sorry to bother you, but Cassy just asked a question, and she had a good point. They don't have any clothes here, and I don't think it's a good idea to let them go get their clothing by themselves, so what are they supposed to do?"

"Um, Harry could always borrow some of Yaxley's clothes, I guess, and Cassy could...borrow some of Ginny's, maybe," James said uncertainly.

"Oh yeah, like Cissy could fit into Ginny's clothes. James, use your head. Besides, sharing clothing is just wrong," snapped Lily.

"If you don't trust us to go to our house to get clothes, send Yaxley and Ginny maybe. We have some bags already filled with clothes anyway, in case we needed to make a quick get-away. Have them just grab those," Harry suggested coolly. "Or better yet, just let us go get our _own _freaking clothes."

"You know, that's not such a bad idea. Maybe someone could go get their stuff," James said thoughtfully.

"No, James. I don't like it. None of these kids should ever go or have gone down Knockturn Alley," Lily replied.

"No, Lily, think about it," Sirius began. "Maybe Cassy could go with me or James or someone, and maybe with Yaxley. We could get all of their things and come back here."

Harry almost laughed. They obviously thought that he was less dangerous. He was, too...sometimes. But Cissy, she was the most powerful witch he had ever met; something which Voldemort agreed with. He could do wandless magic, but it was nothing compared to Cissy's. But he also knew he was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. They could get away so easily right now, it wasn't even funny. But they had to stick to the plan, and so far everything in the plan was going too perfectly.

"Mum, I want to go. Harry, was there anything in particular you wanted?" Yaxley said. He knew he was sounding childish, but he really wanted to see where Harry lived with Cissy.

"I don't know. But if you or your dad go, I guess it's fine," Lily said hesitantly.

"Well, I can't right now, actually," admitted Sirius. "I have some paperwork I need to do. It was supposed to be sent in a week ago, and the old Hag has been bothering me about it." Sirius suddenly looked very depressed. He had just gotten his little girl back, and now he had to do paperwork, of all things. It was so unfair.

"No, everything I'll want or need, Cissy can get me," Harry said in response to Yaxley's previous question.

"Okay, then. Bye, Mum."

Yaxley got up to leave, with James trailing behind him. Harry got up too, following them out and down the stairs in silence. They walked into the kitchen to find almost everyone who lived in the house in there.

"Hey, Cassy, we're going to go get your things from your apartment," James said to Cissy, who looked perfectly fine now and was sitting on the kitchen table.

Hopping down, she raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me to go alone?"

"No, I don't. But Yaxley is coming too. He's going to help carry stuff," James replied.

"Can we come too, then?" Ron asked after swallowing a rather large bite of a sandwich.

"No, Ronald. I don't want to hear about any of you so much as setting a foot in Knockturn Alley," Mrs. Weasley snapped from over by the stove. Then, she added in a considerably nicer voice, "Harry, dear, did you want something to eat?"

Startled, Harry received a pile of meatballs on a plate before he could answer. "Um...thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Come on, let's go," James said, glancing at Cissy, who was staring at Harry with a strange expression. "What's the name of your place?" he asked, starting toward the fireplace.

"Oh, it's 'Terrinova,'" said Cissy with a confused voice, and quickly walking toward Harry, she whispered something in his ear. "Is there any specific thing you wanted?"

"Not really. Get the stuff you know I can't live without." As Cissy started to turn away, Harry caught her arm again. "Also make sure you have enough birth control potion to last us till the end of this assignment," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, Cissy walked to the fire with Yaxley and, going first, she called out, "Terrinova!"


	6. The Truth In the Matter

The Truth In the Matter

I own nothing to do with Harry Potter it all goes to J.K.Rowling (if I spelled it right)

CHAPTER 5

Arriving first Cissy Black took a quick look around at the apartment she and Harry had shared for the past six months. It wasen't much of a home but it worked for them. They hardly spent anytime there anyways and the time they did spend there they usually had friends over.

The place was a mess. There were cloths spead around everywhere empty and partly full alcohol bottles and even some cigarettes. What could she say they loved the party life. But the place was not as messy as it seemed. They had taken care to carefully hide and get rid of all the things they did not want the order to see. Some very dark artifacts.

The fire suddenly flared right behind her and Cissy turned to face James Potter and then immediately Yaxley was there looking around egerly. There faces changed right before her eyes. James Potter had been in there once before but it was apparent he had not looked around.

" You live _here_?" James chocked out obviously appalled.

Just holding in here sneer Cissy held herself back from cursing him into oblivion. The place may be bad but it was not that bad. _Oh wait Potter just wait. _Thought Cissy venomously. Harry was going to have a little fun with his so called 'parents' during and hopefully after their stay.

The order still had no clue they were so called 'dark' but in all honesty them and their covenant were probably more dark than light. And personally Cissy thought (and Harry agreed) Voldemort had some pretty good idea's. In fact the only reason they kept denying him allegiance was because of their dept to Brice and there dept had now been passed on to Nate now, the new leader.

Sighing eyes closed Cissy finally answered James Potter. " And what may I ask is wrong with this place?"

" What is wrong with it? What is wrong with it? There are empty alcohol bottles cloths and cigarettes everywhere. Merlin knows what else!" He exploded.

Yaxley was looking around kind of embarrassedly. In all honesty he thought it looked like the life they lived looked like fun. His parents were lenient but if he ever came home drunk...they would kill him. Suddenly he notticed a bra laying across the couch he felt his cheeks flush. He wondered if Ginny...

" Lets hurry up and get your things and get out of here." James shuttered. His sixteen year old son lived like this. "And after your done packing we'll go to your landlord so we can make thing official." Good god imagine forgetting this horror.

"We can't do that." Cissy said harshly already grabbing some of the cloths she knew she would want while away.

" And why not? Surly you don't think we'll let you come back here." angrily James snapped back.

Taking a deep breath in order to calm herself she replied " Thats not what I meant I'm not that hopeful. What I meant is we paid to keep this apartment for a year and took an unbreakable vow on the contract. We can't get the money back and can't just up and leave."

Total silence the two Potters in the room stared at Cissy open mouthed. " Why...the...hell would you do something that stupid?" James finally burst out.

Shrugging Cissy replied " Thats the way things work in Knockturn Ally. Can't trust no one. And no one can trust you."

Turning Cissy stared walking toward the bedroom with Yaxley following. "Pack anything up you think looks important." she called over her shoulder.

James started noseing around instead. Trying to see how bad these children really were. In the bedroom Yaxley was having just the opposite feelings he was feeling jealousy what a great life they must of have.

It was painfully clear they sleep together in here cloths were spread around like at the time there owners were in a great hurry to get them off. He had never sleep with Ginny but he wanted to oh Merlin he wanted to, but he just didn't know how. Maybe he could ask Harry in a subtitle way. Yaxley watched and helped when called upon as Cissy packed mostly cloths but he did notice a lot of birth control potions being packed up. Maybe if he and Ginny well maybe Ginny could borrow one sometime.

There packing was interupted suddenly interupted by angry unintelligible shouting down in the small room beyond the bedroom. Which was a living room dinning room and well just any kind of room considering the apartment had only two rooms with a bathroom attached to the bedroom. Looking up from the drawers where she was packing a number of miscellaneous items into a bag Cissy muttered. "I wonder what he got into that he shouldn't have." Her question was soon answered as a angry James burst into the bedroom holding a number of items.

"What is all this shit?" he shouted looking over Yaxley could see anti- Dumbledore pamphlets. **Dark spell and how to use them**, and anti-order pamphlets.

Trying not to smile Cissy gave James her innocent face. Harry had set those up and purpose. He had not wanted the Potters to even think of him having any feeling of fondness toward the light side.

" Oh that, just some pamphlets and stuff. Mine really ,Harry's doesn't need pamphlets to make up his mind what side of the war he's on." Cissy replied coolly. Standing up. " Thats the last of it I guess I'm ready to go back to prison."

James however was completely ravage. He knew that his son and Cassy lived down a dark arts street but he had not known that they themselves were dark. The idea the possibility of his son...No he would watch him every minuet he _would_ show him the truth. The light was good the dark bad surly he knew this but then why would he even have dark artifacts his place of residence. No, he was definitely going to have to show Lily, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore this.

" How could you two even consider siding with You-Know- Who?"spat James but then suddenly he remembered they denied him. Hope flooding threw him like a calming draft James sighed before another thought struck him. What was it they had said to the death eaters? He hadn't realized it then but they had never really said no. He had to show them the light and quickly.

" He had some good ideas." Cissy replied flatly. James looked at her shocked and Yaxley just looked at her looking betrayed .

" Good ideas, what good ideas? Kill all the muggles and muggleborns?Is that it?"James felt fury he had not felt in a long time. His son and this...girl he could not bring himself to comprehend it. They were Dark Lord supporters.

" Come on lets go." Cissy said clamly, and grabbing a couple bags she left the two Potter men behind in shock and hurt state. Without a word Yaxly walked out look one of the bags Cissy had and took the bag that his father had been packing up. And still without even so much as looking at Cissy stepped into the fire place and calling out Number 12 Grimmauld Place vanished in a swivel of fire.

Following his example Cissy did the same without even a heavy heart or a guilty conscious. The plan was working without a single flaw...son far.

When Cissy stepped out of the fire from Grimauld Place she found it all most identical to how she'd left it. James stepped out of the fire right behind her and by the look on his face the atmosphere tensed.

" SIRIUS , LILY!" he screamed the second he arrived not looking at anyone in particular he turned to his oldest son and sons friends. " Yaxley please take all Harry and Cassandras belonging upstairs."

Still looking down trodden Yaxley with a meaningful glance at his friend left. All of them caring the bags. Still siting at the table Harry looked at his father calmly. " Did you not find something you like there?" he asked with a sneer. Mrs. Weasley took this moment to excuse herself from the room while a confused Sirius and Lily came it.

" Prongs mate whats the matter?" Sirius said walking over to his clearly infuriated friend. Lily following to put her arms around her husband. Cissy took this moment to walk over to Harry and is a small voice explain everything that had happened.

Turing around from where James had been reporting the same thing Sirius looked at his daughter in a cold way. And in a voice very unlike the one he had been using said only one word very harshly. "Sit."

Smiling smugly Harry scooted out from the table and Cissy sat on his lap.

" Your own chair please if it's not too much trouble." Sirius continued threw gridded teeth.

Smirking Cissy stood up and pulled out another chair still pushed against Harry.

Looking at her son with tears in her eyes Lily Potter asked only one thing. "Why,"almost in an unhearable voice she asked.

" One minuet Lily." Jame snapped and walking over to the fireplace and sticking his head in James crouched down. Talking for only a couple seconds he pulled his head out. And still not making eye contact with anyone said in a defeated voice.

"Dumbledore will be here in a moment."with a grim look Sirius Black turned back to his daughter and looking betrayed just stared.

Harry and Cissy watched the whole scean in amusement. They both knew what was most likely to come and had already discussed how much information it was beneficial for them to give away. Suddenly green sparks swirled in the fire place and looking older then he did just hours before Albus Dumbledore arrived. Setting down at the smaller kitchen table he gazed at the two teens who appeared to be very uncaring about the situation.

Finally deciding it was time to ask again Lily Potter repeated the question she had masked only moments ago. " Why Harry why? Why would you... how could you?"but she was never able to finish.

Sirius Black broke in his usual cheerful demeaner gone. He was cold and anger ripped threw him. He blamed Jennifer for this. If she had not taken off with his little girl the world would be perfect.

But as he interrupted Lily his anger was relished on his daughter. And for the first time in his life he yelled at her. "How could you!?"he screamed. " I will not have any child of mine dark. You will admit this foolishness and come back to the light where you belong."Breathing heavily Sirius stared into his daughters eyes that were exactly like his but suddenly they seemed so cold. A coldness he could never achieve.

And calmly with a sudden rush of powwer filling the room she said only one thing. "No,I may be 'dark' but I will not change who I am just because I am currently residing with the bloody order of the fucking phoenix. I agree with some of the things Voldemort says and does but I also agree with things other wizards and witches you would consider light says and does and I will not change my was of thinking just because you all don't like it."the power emitting from Cissy when she said this make everyone speechless her words and the meanings behind them made everyone shocked.

" Is this how you feel as well Mr. Potter?" Albus Dumbledore asked calmly sadness radiating from him. And with a cocky smirk ans a nod as Harry's reply the room burst into shouts once again that evening. Unknown to them an expendable ear was inserting it's self from beneath the kitchen door.

In the kitchen Dumbledore cleared his throat the effect automatic silence. "In that case Mr.Potter I must tell you something I have suspected for awhile now. Sense the night of lord Voldemort's return if truth be told." he started.

"The idea first occurred to me when Yaxley was reporting to me what had happened in the graveyard. He was so distressed that he probably didn't even realize what exactly Voldemort was saying." with a sigh and confused and anchious parents watching him he continued."I'm afraid on that Halloween night so many years ago I might of made a mistake. During Yaxley's time spent with Voldemort I found out some very intresting things. Yaxley was able to escape Voldemort by accident. He tripped over the tri-wizzard cup in a vain attempt to escape thus transporting him back to Hogwarts or else he surly would have died that night."

"Professor I'm sorry but how does this have anything to do with the current situation?"Sirius burst in who was way more intrested on why his daughter was possibly dark.

"Because," interupted Harry this time from his place at the table. " he is going to try and tell me that he thinks that I'm the 'chosen one',"

" Wait Dumbledore how could that be? You said that night 15 years ago that it was Yaxley because he was found with his scar white hot while Harry's was only bleeding and had no temperature." Lily burst in remembering that night with a shudder.

"Yes I did deside that Lily but that night was so confusing for all of us. I was just going by what I thought made sense." the 'greatest' wizard in modern times said shamefully.

"But that night at the graveyard Voldemort said something that made me think I got it wrong. He told Yaxley 'you carry your brothers blood,Your blood is not as benifishal to me as his would have been but nether less I suppose that the error that old fool has made will be benifishal to me in time." quoted Dumbledore sadly.

"As I said before young Yaxley was so distrout that night I don't think he grasped the true meaning of those words. I am an old fool I do not denie it and I am not foolish enough to thin that the blame for the last 15 years does not rest solely on my shoulders." By this time the adults were in horror. Dumbledore was crying and the Potters had never felt so...shocked in their life. The whole reason for this whole regrouping gone from evryones heads.

" You...you mean that Harry not Yaxley is really th-the cho-chosen one?" shuddered out James in a shocked numb voice.

" This could of saved me a lot of trouble 15 years ago." Harry said sarcastically bring back the existence of Him and Cissy's into everyones minds.

" You don't seemed...surprised." said Lily Potter quietly with tears in her eyes. If she woulds have known this 15 years ago would it now be Yaxley sitting in front of her with hatred shinning in his eyes?

When it became apparent Harry was not going to say anything Cissy spoke up. " He's not, in one of our...meetings. Voldemort told us the story him self. Quite interesting really."Cissy finished with a mused look.

"Anyway the prophesy is not the reason everyones here we are all here to discuses why these two..."Lily was talking now jesturing at the two unconcerned teens at the table.

"think that the dark,"she said with a very un Gryffindor sneer."is right."she finished.

" Uh uh, I never said we thought the dark was right. Just better that your so called light side." Cissy interjected.

Just as the older adults in the room were about to protest Dumbledore interjected. " This is not the time for arguing lets just discuse what would put you two in this frame of mind."He said with his icy blue eyes staring into the two teens.

" Oh please we are not going to be able to get threw this conversation without arguing." Cissy said loudly.

" This is all Jennifer's fault!" Sirius interupted. Finally voicing his opinion.

'Oh so is it mum's fault that Harry ran away after being ignored for years." Argued Cissy cruley. She may not of seen her mum in years and her mum may of did nothing to interfered when she watched her boyfriend beat unconscious her 4 year old child but she needed to rub in the Potters face what they did to Harry. And her words obviously took affect as not only the Potters but all the adults in the room flinched.

James was just about to try to say something most likely try and defend his actions when Harry this time spoke out. " Siriusly though how long did it take you to find out I was gone three days four?"

At this though the whole room when silent you could almost hear the pounding of hearts. In reality when Harry had went missing was the first time that the Potters realized they should have paid more attention to there youngest son. It had taken a full week for the parents to notice that he was gone. At first the house elf Tinky had started to tell them after a day that young Master Potter was hiding. They had just brushed her off. But it had been when Yaxley had returned home from his friend Nevile Longbottom's house that after a cuple days he had asked where Harry was and that was when they had really realized. A full week after his disapearence.

" And you ask why we are so called 'dark'." sneered Harry coldly he had not realized that it had indeed took his parents that to find out he was gone but the answer was so clear on their face. " We believe Voldemort when he talks about there are no good and evil. We believe him that the ministry is run by week pathetic people who should be killed for there idiocy. But we do not believe him about his pureblood shit. That is why you call us dark." Suddenly he stood up.

" I'm threw here this is pathetic I answered all of your ridiculous questions. So I see no need to stay. I can not understand why you." he turned on the Potters. "Even pretend, I want to go back to my apartment and live with my girlfriend and go back to the life we had before. But since you old man." he turned on Dumbledore at this. " Have got it in your head that I am your damn 'chosen one' it appears that I'll have to wait awhile to do that so now since it is 12pm I am going to bed." And leaving everyone in frozen silence he turned to leave. Yanking open the kitchen door two teens fell down at his feet.

" Glad you could join us Mr.Potter , Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said calmly.

Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I wanted to tank all of you who took the time and reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Stupid teachers I got After School Detention for walking out of class this week. But I had a right to... there was got to be some thing in the constitution about board dumb of a class and a will to go eat when the teachers being a complete ass. Anyway...does anyone know any good Harry Potter stories. I have read most of the type I'm interested in and I'm really not into slash. Please if anyone knows any tell me. And once again sorry for my horrid grammar some of you should be happy I got and F in English last year it's that bad. So...read enjoy and review. Oops maybe I should of put that at the top hmmm...oh well till the next chapter.


	7. Sorry

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry everyone I hate author notes too, but this one should make _some_ of you happy. There will not be any updates for awhile. I have a beta and they are going back and editing my story. So... okay and I'm also kind of stuck in the story. I have some typed up but it's crap. On the plus side I do have a future chapter typed up. But it will not take place for...I don't know however long till I can fit it in. I think the story's sounding kind of rushed but...thats just me. So...till next time chow.


	8. Getting there I'm getting there

Coming to Terms

I own nothing to do with Harry Potter it all goes to J.K. Rowling (if I spelled it right)

Okay everyone so I think my beta died. I can't get a hold of her so maybe...well this chapter is really bad and I am really really sorry about that. But I think I need to look for someone else to edit. But anyway please read. And now I am officially scared of reviews so I _will not_ be begging for them unless they do not already tell me things I already know. GOD PEOPLE I AM AWARE THAT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCK NO NEED TO REMIND ME! I am sorry but this chapter really isn't very exciting and this story may seem like it has no plot so far but just wait. I'm getting there.

CHAPTER 6

"Um...hello Professor." Ron said neriously. But Yaxley looked just the opposite.

Glaring and breathing heavy he turned on the headmaster that he had respected, trusted and obeyed not to mention considered family for the last decade or so.

" Why did you never tell me? Not one none of the times I was in your office the last two years? Why did you never tell me that you thought my brother not me was the 'boy who lived' the 'chosen one'? Why was that headmaster?" He yelled.

Dumbledore now looked guiltier than he had looked all evening with sad look clearly on his face he said apologetically. "Yaxley I have no excuse for my behavior. All I can say is I am deeply sorry."

Snorting at this Yaxley looked prepared to storm off. James and Lily were in between reprimanding their oldest child or joining in with his accusations themselves.

Bowing his head Dumbledore looked around one last time and then with a bow of his head stepped into the fire and disssaeared in a swirl of ashes.

Standing up Cissy walked over to the door where the rest of the residents of the house had come down .

" I think you six should go upstirs." Mrs. Weasley said quietly obviously wanting to get the latest scoop and find give the parents a chance to talk in quiet.

Nodding the teenagers turned and proceeded upstairs. In silence not talking until they reached the room they had been in before.

Turning around Hermione looked at the two 'dark' teens with such deep hate and fury that it would make most people run away in fright.

But Harry and Cissy were not most people. They had both had the most intense and painful training imaginable. In the most crude ways imaginable.

" Your evil, you suport the person who wants to kill your brother."spat Ginny childishly,with the same look they had received from Hermione on her face. Causing her face turning as red as her hair.

"Obviously you weren't paying attention. When you were spying. Harry said we support some things he doses and don't approve of other things he does. We are neutral in this war, we just may sympathize with Voldemort more." Cissy replied calmly obviously annoyed. Honestly, if they were going to spy in the first place they should at least pay attention when they did it.

Ginny and Hermione were both going to reply at this, with Ron who's ears were red now looking ready to beat Harry into a bloody pulp,but this time Yaxley intervened.

He was not mad now as he had been after returning from the apartment. After he had come back from their he had felt betrayed. His brother was a supporter of the very person he, Yaxley was destined to kill or be killed by. But now that he found out that it was really his brother all along who was the real chosen one things changed. He felt nither angey ,hurt,or betrayed at his brothers actions in fact he felt very indifferent.

It had only been him and Ron who were listening at the extend able ear and the rest had heard pretty much everything else by his outburst in the kitchen. And he felt that they had no right to be angry at Harry and Cissy. In fact No one had any right to be angry with them. He may of not agreed with all the things they agreed with but nothing they did believe in was that terrible. And sure they were a little dark but still. He was positive he could convert his brother at least to join the right side.

Oh how naïve he was.

" Guys back off if anyone should be angry it should be these two." he said gesturing at Harry and Cissy while the rest of the teenagers in the room gave him an unbelievable stare.

" Yaxley mate, are you feeling okay?" Ron asked worriedly as Ginny went over to go see if he was okay.

" Why wouldn't I be okay? I just found out my whole life was a lie. Everything I was told and believed is really the other way around." he said in a shockingly honest voice. He really wasn't mad at anyone besides Dumbledore. And even then he was sure he had a good reason.

" I think...he's in shock." Cissy said quietly. The blank look on Yaxley's face when he talked and the numbness behind his words. It sounded like shock to her.

Obviously suspecting the same thing the know it all,...Granger was it? Said " Yaxley you don't look so well and a lot has happened maybe you should you know got to bed. In fact we all should it's after midnight come on."

" No Hermione I'm not tired. I just got my long lost brother back after 11 years ad you want me to go to sleep?" He replied slowly coming out of his daze while he talked. Getting angrier and anger by the second.

" Yaxley come on," Ginny said touching Yaxley's arm in a reassuring way. "Listen to Hermione. Either my mum and dad or yours will be up here in a minuet to tell us to go to bed anyways. We might as well."

"No Ginny." was all he said before flopping down on the bed this time. Relunically Ron and Hermione took the chairs in he room and Ginny slowly laid down next to Yaxley. Harry with Cissy yet again back in his arms remained standing up.

" Come on Harry mate, theirs plenty of room left on the bed." Yaxley said trying to get them to relax from the tense posture they had been in all evening.

Slowly dragging Cissy over to the bed Harry climbed on. Looking much more at ease. Cissy smiled that smile that could when anyone over and looking over at the couple already on the bed said. "Kinky,"

Laughing Yaxley smiled and Ginny smiled apologetically at her. She had been a bitch to her previously and she was beginning to regret it.

And that was when Harry and Cissy found themselves in a whole new kind of questioning. They were asked everything from whats your favorite Quidditch team? To whats your favorite food? And about an hour latter they were all asleep in one big huddle after Ron and Hermione had finally come to lay on the bed as well.

And that was how their parents found them.

Lily and James had explained everything to their close friend Molly Weasley after the teenagers had all gone upstairs. She had taken it well enough. She was disgusted as they were about what there children believed. She was shocked about of the real identity of the boy who lived. But above all else she was a mother and did not hold it against the teens they were just kids after all.

After the had talked for a solid hour the group proceeded upstairs. The Potters ans Sirius wanted to talk to their children whom had been missing for so long about their beliefs. But when they had arrived at Ron's room they herd...nothing. Opening the door the adults stood shocked. On the Queen sized bed somehow the teens had all formed a huddle grouped together.

Hermione had her head resting against Ginny's back and Ron had his arm wrapped around her waist. While Ginny was wrapped up asleep with her arms around Yaxley's neck and her head draped loosely on his chest.

Cissy and Harry's position however was the most worrying to the parents. One of Cissy's legs were in between, Harry's two while the other was wrapped around. Her head was buried in his chest while he held her close. Sirius was just about to rudley go over and wake them up when to Lily's surprise James stopped him.

"Let them sleep, it's been a long day we'll talk to them tomorrow." He wisped in a low voice. Mrs. Weasley agreed full heartedly with Sirius about waking them up but desisted to leave it to.

" Mate, look at them! We need to ralk to them. They have been living together and and sleeping together. They are to young we should we should..." but he trailed off what could they do. He wanted his little girl to still be the innocent little baby he had had but it was obvious she was grown up. Could her really stop her having sex? What good would it do now anyway?

" Come on mate lets head to bed." James said as he watched Sirius's face fall in obvious defeat. And turning away they all headed to their temporary bedrooms.

Okay sorry people, I know the authors note was horrid. I am really sorry. It has been really exciting the last couple of days. I go to a really big druggie school and one of my teachers I'm got arrested while I was in her class. One of the other teachers saw her snorting coke and well it sucks. She was my favorite teacher. We could always ditch her class to go get food and stuff as long as we brought her something back. But I guess you don't really care about that. So.. sorry I needed some one to bitch at that won't bitch back at the same subject. Anyway I'm rambling so...? Still looking for any good stories I still have a lot of time on the computer with nothing to do. For the next two months. Whoopee I'm dyeing of boredom hint the story. So really **REVIEW AND DON'T READ ANY OF THIS UNLESS REALLY REALLY BOARD!!!**


	9. The Hardest Part

The Hardest Part

I own nothing to do with Harry Potter it all goes to J.K. Rowling (if I spelled it right)

Okay so I got some wonderful offers from people offering to beta and right now I am using the very kind Kiera Black. Hopefully you people will not be able to complain about my god awful spelling again. And sorry yet again not much happening and I will really be starting this story in about two chapters time. Enjoy.

**i AM SO SORRY EVRYONE I AXADENTALLY COPY AND PASTED THE LAST PART TWICE WHEN GETTING IT BACK FROM MY BETA IT HAS BEEN FIXED (**I THINK) **I REPEAT IT _HAS_ BEEN FIXED SORRY FOR ANY PROBLEMS.**

CHAPTER 7

The next morning Harry and Cissy woke up still intertwined with each other. And very carefully got us so not to wake up the others. They were both surprised to see whom they were sharing a bed with today. Harry and Cissy were both use to wakening up to find people in bed with them. Sometimes they had just passed out their after a mad night of drinking and other times...well other times other situations were involved.

Through the window Cissy could see it was still dark outside with just a hint of dawn. With a sick jolt she realized this is usually the time her and Harry would be getting home. After a long night of partying, working or just running errands. Cissy was homesick. She looked over at Harry who was giving her that crooked smile. The smile that could melt hearts with a wink added to it.

"It's still early no one else will be up yet wanna go take a shower?" he came closer to her pushing a lock of hair behind her ear at the last part. Smiling weakly she shook her head. They had to send a message to Nate; this may be the last chance they had for awhile that they could talk undisturbed. Also, if she knew him, He would be pacing the halls, waiting to make sure they were okay.

" Nate," Cissy whispered to Harry, moving off the bed carefully in order to make sure she wouldn't wake anyone else up. He understood her meaning instantly, with a sigh and a disgruntled look, got off the bed as well. They both quietly snuck out the door, down the halls, and the stairs to a remote room, off the kitchen before they said anything.

Closing the door and charming it wandlessly to make sure they could not be interrupted, Harry finally turned to look at her, and without delay, had her penned up against the wall, kissing her frantically. They were both in the same clothes they had been in when they were captured; Cissy in her mini skirt and tank top, Harry in his leather jacked with wife beater underneath.

Finally prying him off her, but admittedly her heart wasn't into it, Cissy remover the silver _notice me not_ necklace from her self. With a quick tap from her finger, it began to admit a light, at first the light was the size of and egg but it slowly grew bigger and bigger until it reached the size of a dresser mirror. The light faded away, leaving a mirror like texture in its place.

" Nate…Nate…Nate." Cissy whispered loudly. Still no reply, Harry shouted "NATE!"

Automatically Cissy snapped her hand over Harry's mouth, with a nervous look at the door. She did not trust the house, it was common for old wizarding homes to come alive and aid their owner's requests.

Suddenly, the handsome face of a man appeared in the globe of the light, a look of worry in his handsome chiseled face. With dark brown hair falling genially in his aged eyes that had slight wrinkles appearing around them.

" Harry, Cissy? Merlin! I've been worried. What happed? What did you find out?" he was raving. Chuckling slightly, Harry informed him of what happened after he left, when he left, finished the story, he began their report of the information they had gained.

" And these people… they're idiots, their kids are so loose with information. For example, all we asked, was who all lived in this house before, and they started giving us names. It was ridicules...unreal. It's like...like they don't even know we're in a war." He continued to ramble on, Cissy thought hey were naïve. "They haven't seen the things we have, done the things we've done and never had the training we had.

Breaking out of her thoughts Cissy watched as Nate and Harry laughed easily, like they used to, before Aero gave up his positing to Nate. He had so much responsibility that he never had time to be ...just Nate, anymore.

" We had better go." Sighed Harry, as a noise from upstairs alerted them to the presence of the other occupants of the house, awakening

" Okay, but keep us updated." Nate said tiredly.

"Tell everyone 'Hi' for us." Cissy said desperately, a longing air in her voice.

" Merlin, Cissy, we've only been gone a less than a day and you're already homesick." Harry laughed while she glared at him. Cissy hated feeling restricted to one place, and no matter what Harry said, she knew he was a home sick too.

Suddenly a strangled scream was heard from upstairs, "James! Sirius! They're gone! They've run away, hurry!" The voice of a frantic Lily Potter as it made its way down stairs.

Nate laughed, and sarcastically said," Well Harry, it sounds like your mummy wants you, and remember," his tone, changing, "whatever you do, _stick to the f-ing plan._" stressing the last part.

Without even dignifying that with an answer, Harry grabbed the necklace, and, with a quick spell, transformed it back to a regular necklace. Cissy quickly slipped it over head as they left the room, only to enter the middle of a chaotic household where everyone was running around, checking wards and calling out Harry and Cissy's names, to say the least, it was utter turmoil. Everyone was awake aiding in the search, though, no one even noticed the pair standing there watching the whole ordeal.

" While you're doing that, you should check your door. I tried to take a little walk earlier; stupid door wouldn't let me out, weird huh? Almost like it had a ward on it." Cissy said calmly to Sirius, who was casting a spell on the door. At once, everyone froze, turning to look at the couple, before all yelling at once.

"Where were you?"

" Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

" Stupid, could have ruined everything?"

" Up before dawn, probably doing something inappropriate?"

"Why do you hate us so much? Why?"

"EVRYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" yelled Harry, with a tired voice.

"God, no one should be up this early, this is the time I usually going to bed, and I haven't even had any caffeine. Merlin, what is wrong with all of you?" He ranted. Harry and Cissy were not morning people.

" None of this matters anyway, all that matters is the they're here... and safe." Lily said after an afterthought. It looked like people were about to argue with her but she quickly shut the rest up with a look.

Her and Molly headed to the kitchen to start breakfast, while the rest proceeded up stairs to get ready for the day. Still giving Harry and Cissy suspicious looks. Walking upstairs calmly, Harry winked at Cissy before a very curious Yaxley pulled him away.

After everyone had taken showers and redressed they headed downstairs. There were so many bathrooms in the house that no one noticed Harry and Cissy sneaking out of one of the upstairs ones together. But the four teens that knew the house the best finally found them and they all headed down to breakfast together.

" Harry, we will be heading back home today, so we can spend a few weeks together before you and Cissy begin Hogwarts." Lily said kindly, as Harry poked his food again. Cissy, who had had nothing to eat, but had been chugging down coffee suddenly choked at this.

" There is no fucking way you are getting me to go to Hogwarts." she chocked out.

" Of course you are, that's where I went, that's where everyone goes. It's the best wizarding school in the world." Sirius said in a highly dignified voice.

" But you wouldn't want me to _befoul _your good name and end up in Slytherin, would you." Cissy smirked. To this Sirius just raised an eyebrow, but before he could reply, Harry interrupted, this time, addressing the Potters.

" I most certainly _won't_ be going anywhere with you." he spat the last part.

" Harry, you are coming home, that's that." James said calmly. "And while we have both of you here, I'd like to say something. You two are to young to be having, well… having sex. I understand us separating you to will be hard, but Harry, your mother and I don't know you very well and um…. well Sirius and Cissy don't know each other that well either. So I really think us separating for a few days will be good." While he said this, Harry looked as if he would like nothing better, than to walk up and beat the crap out of James.

Cissy sat there, in a shocked stupor, the rest in the room looked appalled. With all the fighting between Harry and his so called parents and the other teens trying to convince Harry and Cissy it would not be all that bad had no effect, but, by noon that day, Harry was kissing Cissy goodbye.

Okay everyone what did you think? I know still nothing exciting happening but the next two chapters should be interesting. Well you know what to do... Oh and by the way I think the spacing may be a little wired on this so...sorry if that bugs anyone.


	10. Old Friends

Summary: This another story where everyone thinks Harry's brother is the Boy Who Lived. Harry runs away and comes back years later with a plan, a girlfriend and powerful. I know what you're all thinking: not another one! But this one is different. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

This chapter may contain thoughts inappropriate for younger readers...may not sure yet.

Old Friends

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It had been a week, a whole long, _long_ week that Harry Potter had been stuck with the Potter family. He had only seen Cissy twice in all that time, and they had not had sex since the morning before they had been 'captured' by the Order.

Harry had always considered himself a calm, determined, and unbeatable fighter. But if he ever abandoned a mission, it would most definitely be this one. Things had started out badly and only gotten worse. At first, he had thought he would be able to pull off the reluctant captive teenager act and ignore Lily and James Potter, as well as have limited interference from Yaxley as possible.

But no, the overall plan may have been going ideally, but Harry's personal plan was bad, bad, _bad_. Yaxley kept trying to get him and the Potter parents to make up. As though sticking them in the same room would somehow coax all of his private, locked up feelings to come pouring out, and they would all talk about it as a family, finally ending with a huge, old group hug. And the whole Potter family acted as though it were their sole purpose in life to cause this to happen.

Lily and James would ask Harry questions about himself, as though hoping they could actually convince him to spill out his life's story. Yeah, right. No thanks, not happening. But he kept telling himself he could deal with this. The arrival of this morning's Daily Prophet, however, had been the last straw.

Harry had just come down to breakfast, still very tired and grumpy. The time change was really getting to him. He stumbled into the kitchen to find Lily casually flipping the sausages with her wand, an angry expression on her face, staring at James and Yaxley, who were both reading what appeared to be the Daily Prophet, a grim look on both their faces.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, trying his hardest to make out what was in the paper without seeming overly interested. Thankfully, he was not forced to ask his question as Yaxley called him over as soon as he saw him.

"Harry, look at this," he said with a solemn look and handed the paper over to Harry.

Immediately the cause for the fuss was obvious. In big, bold writing on the front page of the Daily Prophet, the newspaper proclaimed: **Wizarding World Lied To Brother of the "Boy Who Lived" : The Real Boy Who Lived**The enormous headline left no room for anything else on the page.

After reading the ridiculous article that talked about nothing but the deception and the cruel treatment and abuse Harry had received from his parents, and how he had finally been forced to run away at such a young age, Harry found himself unable to do anything but turn around and, with all his might, punch a hole in the kitchen wall.

Everyone had watched Harry carefully as he read the article, but no one had expected that. Harry quickly stormed upstairs to his previous and temporary bedroom, ignoring the shouts and noise directed at him from downstairs.

And that is where Harry found himself still. He had refused entry to everyone who had knocked at his door. Harry was sure that Nate and the rest of the guys were having a big laugh over this. Harry hated attention and was furious that this unexpected attention had been forced upon him. All he wanted right now was Cissy; he knew that she couldn't make fun of this, as there had been a whole page about their relationship and how they must have grown up, blah blah blah. It was ridiculous, infuriating, and completely suicidal of all the people involved with this.

Hearing a knock on his door, Harry sat up and readied himself to yell at the person on the other side when, without waiting for an answer, Cissy walked in. Harry laid back down as Cissy came over and straddled him. "How ya doing, hero?" she said with a slight accent, in a subtle attempt to imitate an American southerner.

Smiling, with one swift fluid movement Harry turned her so Cissy was now underneath him. "Peachy, doll-face."

"So, I hear that the Minister of Magic himself wants to meet you. That should be amusing. And then with the shopping trip tomorrow...this should be fun," Cissy teased casually with a small smirk.

"Fun, my ass," Harry mumbled against her hair, kissing her neck gently. But before anything good could start up, they were interrupted by none other than the Golden Boy himself.

"Hey, Harry. Mum wanted..." Yaxley began, opening the closed bedroom door. He promptly turned red and backed up, running into Ron, who was right behind him, as he saw the position Harry and Cissy were currently in. "Oh, sorry, sorry."

Harry sighed and flopped over onto his back, rolling his eyes at Cissy's laughter. "You might as well come in now. You ruined it," he called, frustration in his voice. Sanity finally returned to him. Cissy would never have sex here in the Potters' house; she had just been teasing him the whole time.

"Um, well, sorry 'bout that," Yaxley mumbled, still looking red as he came back into the room with an equally red-looking Ron entering right behind him. "I didn't mean to...I was just...Mum wanted to know if you wanted something to eat or...something," Yaxley said in a rush, still looking highly embarrassed.

"Forget that for now. What are they saying? What are they going to do to try and cover up the publicity?" Harry demanded.

Yaxley, who seemed to have calmed down a little by now, shifted uncomfortably. "Well, um. Harry, I really don't think they are going to do anything about it."

"WHAT? How can they _not _do anything?" Harry jumped up at this and began pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair and muttering things to himself. 

Cissy, totally ignoring him, addressed her question at Yaxley, who was watching Harry's pacing with a funny look. "Yax, who told the paper about this?" she asked calmly, and at her words, Harry stopped pacing immediately, staring intently at his brother.

"No clue, but I think it was done on Dumbledore's orders. Harry, what are you...where are you going, Harry!"

But Harry was not listening. He was already halfway down the stairs, intent on confronting his 'parents' about their all powerful leader. 

- - - - - - - -

"God, I feel like a prisoner," Cissy muttered to Harry under her voice. James and Sirius were watching every movement they made as their rather large group walked down the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

"We are," Harry muttered back. "We're prisoners of war. But hold on. We only have a few more months left at most." He bent down and making sure Black could see, he proceeded to kiss Cissy's face in random spots.

Giggling Cissy turned to Ginny, who had been watching them with a strange look. Almost like jealousy. "Ginny, what did you say the name of shop was where you got that cute little cloak?" Cissy asked in an almost superior way.

Ginny blushed and squeezed Yaxley's hand nervously. "Oh, it's really not anywhere. It was just a hand-me-down from Fleur, nothing special, really," she tried to convince Cissy, her blush deepening to match the color of her hair when she admitted that the cloak was a hand-me-down. She shot Yaxley a pleading look, but it was no use. He and Ron were still in deep conversation about the latest Quidditch match. And Hermione was getting more books, agreeing to meet up with them again later, which left Ginny alone.

James and Sirius had been very against the idea of all of them coming down to Diagon Alley together, fearing that Harry and Cissy would make a dash for freedom at the slightest opportunity and also worried about all the gossip that was sure to be spread by tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

It was only due to Lily's insistence that they needed to show the two teens they weren't prisoners that they had finally agreed--on the condition, however, that there would be ten Order members located around the Alley at all visable spots. And that he and Sirius were with them at all times. Of course Harry especially had not taken this very well but in the end and with some convincing from Cissy he had agreed.

They suddenly made a turn and were in front of Ollivander's. Lily and Mrs. Weasley had gone to get their other supplies before. But why were they in front of a wand place? They already had wands. And Harry thought Cissy would never be able to use any of these wands. She could only use her one wand that had been designed specially for her.

Harry informed James Potter of this fact as they stepped into the dusty wand shop."Why are we here? We have wands, custom made wands. We don't need to be here, James." Harry said this as coldly as he could and smirked when he saw James Potter flinch at his tone.

"I'm your father, call me Dad. Not James. And we are here because Professor Dumbledore thought it best if you had legal wands when you go to Hogwarts." The small group stirred uncertainly while they waited for the wandmaker.

"Um...hey, Dad. Would you mind if we," Yaxley began, gesturing at Ron, Ginny, and himself as he spoke, "go find Hermione? We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour."

James nodded, and the three teens left, Yaxley and Ginny hand in hand, disappearing into the crowded streets. That left only Sirius and him versus Harry and Cassy, left in an awkward silence. Thankfully, Ollivander chose that moment to appear, his pale eyes glued upon the two teens, who had their arms around each other.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Black. I can't say I'm surprised to see you here. What does surprise me is the fact that I have not seen you before this," Olivander said in a creepy, knowing voice.

"Mr. Potter, you first," he said promptly, not giving anyone time to reply.

Harry reluctantly stepped forward, and Ollivander studied him for a moment. "You already have a wand, I see. But you shall find that it will not suit your needs as well as one that actually _chooses _you as opposed to one that was constructed by force for you."

And with that, Ollivander had Harry waving wands for the next ten minutes, taking wands with a smile and replacing them almost as soon as they touched Harry's hand. A pile of fifty or so wand and boxes was growing in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the wandmaker stopped, snatching the latest wand back. A dazed look came over his face, followed by a curious one.

"I think that we have come to the conclusion here, Mr. Ollivander, that you simply don't have a wand that works for me, and it's better if I keep to my own wand, thank you very much," Harry said, turning away.

But Ollivander did not seem to have heard him, for he had vanished into the back of the store and could be heard rummaging around, muttering to himself. Finally he reappeared, holding a wand box as though it were about to explode in his face. He set it down gently and gestured at Harry to open it.

Curiosity overtaking him, Harry did so. He picked up the wand and automatically, a sense of power washed over everyone. The walls seemed to hum with magic. Hairs stood on end, and dust seemed to sparkle. The wand then set off a series of firework-like explosions in the small shop, sending a battery of colorful sparks toward the window that caused it to shatter.

Everyone in the room ducked, Harry shielding Cissy with his own body. After they were certain there was no more sparks or glass flying around, Sirius and James got up slowly, followed by an ecstatic-looking Ollivander. Harry and Cissy stood up more cautiously, shaking off fragments of glass from their hair and clothes.

"Mr. Ollivander, I am so sorry about that. Here, let me help," James said, raising his wand and repairing the window.

Mr. Ollivander, however, instead of looking furious or ordering them out of the store like a normal person would do, stood there looking as though someone had just told him that Christmas was now officially every day of the year. He seemed happier than anyone had ever seen him before.

"I remember every single wand that I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand, and that wand you now hold in your hand has a single phoenix feather in it. That phoenix only ever gave one other feather, and that feather's brother belongs to the wand that gave you and your brother those scars," he said, a smile stretching from one side of his ancient face to the other.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean this wand's brother belongs to Voldemort?" James questioned, panicked. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Mr. Potter, that we can expect great things from him. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes--but great."

Turning around, he came face-to-face with Cassandra. She took a surprised step back and almost lost her balance, Harry only just managing to catch her before she fell.

"Miss Black, you next," he said, then all of a sudden, he stopped. The smile disappeared off his face as he looked at her. "Oh, Miss Black. This truly is a pleasure. Come with me." With that, he grabbed her arm and led her through the rows of wands that stood in tall shelves that stretched from ground to ceiling.

The rest of the group followed as he led them through the maze of shelves until he reached a specific row. Only then did he release Cassy's arm. He reached up and pulled off a box that was different from the rest. Instead of a brown, gray, or black case, it was light blue.

"I think you will find, Miss Black, that this is exactly what you have been looking for."

With a smirk and a raised eyebrow she replied, "I think not, Monsieur Ollivander. I really don't think you have what I need."

But before she was completely finished with her last sentence, Ollivander had wrested the wand out of its case and placed it in her hand. And with that, she gasped in surprise, for as the wand made contact with her hand, the whole room was yet again engulfed with the aura of power. But this feeling was different--darker, more emotional. Nothing visible happened, but it was obvious this wand was a perfect match.

"I think we'll take them," Sirius said, breaking the shocked silence.

No one said anything as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, where it was agreed they would all meet. And indeed, everyone was already there by the time they arrived. Lily and Mrs. Weasley were loaded down with bags, as was Hermione.

As soon as Lily saw the uneasy looks on James and Sirius's faces, and Harry and Cassy whispering to each other animatedly, she got a sick feeling in her stomach. She had been so certain this would be a good idea. To take Harry out and show him that they were not the bad guys, that they would not treat him like a caged animal. But now...if they'd done something, it would be her fault. She had been the one so adamant that they go today.

With a desperate look at her husband, Lily walked over, expecting the worst. James however gave her a half-hearted smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Aw. Mum, Dad, must you do that in public?" Yaxley whined from behind them.

James turned around to give a sarcastic reply when an oily, snotty voice spoke from behind him. "Yes, I must say, I quite agree. It is disgusting, to say the least. Have you no sense of public decency?"

Yaxley growled at the figure as James, pushing Lily behind him protectively, turned around."What are you doing here, Malfoy? Come to meet some of your Death Eater pals for a little drink?" Yaxley sneered.

The whole group watched tensely. Some of the adults like Sirius and James would have liked nothing better than to wipe that smirk of the Malfoy heir's face.

"I don't have time for this rubbish from you, Potty. I need to speak to someone who has a higher IQ than a broomstick," he said, suddenly looking quite serous.

Draco Malfoy's eyes were glued as Harry and Cissy moved their way through the group, unnoticed by the others. Pathetic, he thought. This lot wouldn't notice if a flock of Hippogriffs ran right through them.

"Oh really, Mr. Malfoy? So why do you impose your presence on us, then? None of us have a mirror you can use," James said coldly. Oh, he knew it was wrong to hate a kid, but Yaxley had told him some pretty nasty stories about this particular boy, and he was sure he would bear the Dark Lord's brand soon.

"Oh, wait. I might have a mirror, Drake. You don't mind if it has lipstick on it, do you?"

The entire group turned in open-mouthed shock to stare at Cissy and Harry, who had somehow navigated from the back of the group to just behind Malfoy. And they watched with even more disgust as Draco Malfoy turned around, held out his arms with a broad smile, and with a laugh cried, "CALEX!"

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck as he spun her around. Draco set her down and with an arm over her shoulders, he did a complicated hand motion with Harry.

"You know each other?" Ron asked, appalled.

Ignoring him, Harry said something to Draco, and the three of them laughed.

"Cassy?" Lily Potter asked quietly.

She turned around and gave them a cheeky smile. "Old friends," was all she said before turning back away.

"Any chance at getting away for a few minutes?" Draco asked.

"None at all. I'm afraid that what ever you say to Harry, you have to say to all of us," James answered coldly. This earned him another sneer. Oh, how he'd love to...no, better not dwell on it.

"Fine then, have it your way, Potter," Draco replied. "As I was saying, I was just at your apartment, and it was trashed."

"Hey, watch it!" Cissy cried out as the rest of the listeners either gasped or looked at each other worriedly.

"No, no. Not that." Draco shook his head. "Even though I do wonder...but anyway. Your bed has been slashed--looks like a knife did it. Things are tossed everywhere. Someone's been looking for something. I called Erin and Tasha for you, and they said they'd come over and see if they could find out anything. I got my..." with a glance at their audience he continued awkwardly, "thing. Oh, and one more thing." With a taunting smirk, he leaned forward and starting chanting, "You got caught by the Order of the Phoenix, you got caught by the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry took a noncommittal swing at him. Draco already knew of the plan, but he just had to rub it in. Draco ducked the punch easily, but James, who had been standing behind him, had not seen it coming. Harry's fist collided with his jaw and made him stumble back. Draco knew how powerful Harry's joking punch could be, and he winced as he heard the sickening crunch of bone come from James Potter's jaw.

The group watched in shocked silence as Harry stood there limply. Sure, he had imagined doing this tons of times but to actually do it... Snapping out of their stupor, people began to act. Sirius lurched forward and tried to secure Harry's hands behind his back. Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared out of nowhere to help.

Lily and Molly rushed over to James, who was touching his jaw in shock. He had seen it was a joke, but the rest of the group, minus Cassy and Draco, had not. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Yaxley went to help Lily and Molly in any way they could, while Cissy and Draco just stood there laughing.

And the group, with James in the lead, Flooed back to Godric's Hollow.

**Kay, so let me know what you really think so fan. And there is plot...just not so much in this chapter. I would love for everyone to blow kisses at my wonderful beta. And thank you so much to all those who volunteered to take up the challenge I really am very thankful for it. So the next chapter should be up within a few days or so. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Unwanted Information

Summary: This another story where everyone thinks Harry's brother is the Boy Who Lived. Harry runs away and comes back years later with a plan, a girlfriend and powerful. I know what you're all thinking: not another one! But this one is different. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Oh my GOD!!!Over 100 reviews I love you all, And I really love my wonderful amazing beta she is super cool. This is my favrit chapter so far and hopefully this fills in some blanks for you. And opens up new ones.So ...I have barely even started my next chapter yet and well...I need idea's I just realized. And I'm dreading writing some parts that will have to be included but are lust plain boring to write. Well 'till the next chap then.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

The return was rough, the explanation rougher, and the after effects completely horrible. Draco abandoned them to Floo back to his home, leaving Harry, Cissy, and James to explain to the disbelieving group that it had been an accident. Of course Harry hadn't _really _meant to punch James--it had been a happy accident. Harry had _actually_ been aiming at Draco. Sure, he had suspected that Drake would duck and his fist might hit James Potter instead, but nothing was certain. James somewhat believed it to be an accident, however, so that was what they were going with.

"So you say," Moody said, regarding Harry with suspicion. He leaned forward a bit, watching Harry while his glass eye rotated to stare at Cissy. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Potter."

The rest of the Order began to leave, most of them looking doubtful, until only Sirius, Cissy, and the Potter family remained.

Yaxley was unsure what to believe. He desperately wanted to believe that his brother had not intentionally hurt their father, but he just couldn't be sure. Yaxley had also seen the looks Harry gave them, and the unconscious clenching and unclenching of his fists in the presence of their parents.

Harry had not apologized for hitting James, but he had also said he really hadn't meant to. Cissy had said it was a joke, a common way they messed around with friends, which brought him back to the question of who they hung out with. Malfoy's obvious comfort around them was infuriating, and they also refused to comment on how they knew him, and how good of friends they were. They were obviously friendly enough with each other to allow him into their apartment.

And to be honest, that is what bugged Yaxley the most about the whole matter. It hurt that his archenemy for the last five and a half years was friends with _his _brother. It just wasn't fair.

- - - - - - - -

The members of the Order shifted restlessly. Dumbledore had just informed them about a new organization called the "Covenant" that was against the Death Eaters, the Order, _and _the Ministry. Apparently, a member of the elite organization had turned traitor against them and wished to join the Order.

And to make the situation even worse, the informer had warned the headmaster that there were two members of the Covenant spying in close proximity on them. It was very disturbing news indeed.

"Now, I have not had time to question the informer thoroughly, so I brought her here for us all to question," continued Albus Dumbledore with a grim look.

The Order was already having trouble fighting off the escalating Death Eater attacks. Voldemort's ranks were growing too numerous and strong for the mere twenty-odd members of the Order to handle.

Alastor Moody opened his mouth to say something no doubt paranoid, so Dumbledore hurried on to prevent it. "I must ask you to please treat Miss Kira with the utmost respect. All of your questions will be answered to the best of her ability. I also request that you keep this information very confidential. This young woman's life is at stake."

Nodding, the Order members looked around tensely. Who could the spies possibly be? Lily Potter was wondering exactly the same thing, only she had a sick feeling in her heart the more as she thought about it, for a reason she could not quite place.

Suddenly, out of the corner of the room, a cloaked figure appeared, seemingly out of thin air. This figure walked toward Dumbledore, the heavy cloak blocking any features of the person beneath it.

"Kira, if you could please remove your cloak so we can all see you?" Dumbledore said politely.

They saw a delicate hand lift reluctantly and remove the hood, revealing a scarred girl in her late teens. Her face was horrifically mutilated, one side looking as though it had been completely sliced off and the other like someone had taken a cheese grater and ran it across the skin.

She slowly took of the rest of her cloak, the rest of her figure ordinary. She smiled sadly and spoke in a voice that sounded wrong coming from that face. "First, I would like to apologize to any of you whom I may have met and injured in battle." Her voice was almost musical, and the words sounded sincere.

"What do you mean by that? We would have realized if we were fighting someone besides Voldemort's Death Eaters in battle," snapped a very defensive Tonks, her hair turning black.

"It seems that the people in the black cloaks with hoods we have encountered were not, in fact, Death Eaters in training with Voldemort. They were in this Covenant. I'm sure that if we had paid closer attention, we would have noticed they were fighting against the Death Eaters too," Dumbledore said calmly.

"If that is so, and obviously the Death Eaters are aware of them, then why did Snape not say anything?" James blurted. He had always wanted proof that Snape was spying on the Order, and this might be just the proof he needed.

Many of the Order voiced their agreement with James. Just as the angry mutterings began to turn into full-blown argument, someone else spoke up. "That is not what I'm concerned about right now. I want to know who these spies are!"

Even more people agreed with this, and the room fell silent. The girl up front stirred at this, but didn't say anything. Professor Dumbledore yet again turned back to her and with a scrutinizing voice agreed. "I believe that is the question on all our minds right now, Miss Kira."

They watched her visibly tense, and slowly, as though she were having second thoughts about this whole thing, opened her mouth. "First, I want you to promise me protection. I know I don't deserve it, but the real reason I turned...traitor is I'm scared. I've seen things no one should see. I've done things no one should do. I want you to promise me that, if I start sharing...information, that I'm safe. Not just from them but from the Ministry too. Also, I don't want any of my friends hurt or arrested." As she finished, she released the breath she had held through the entire speech.

Not everyone took the request too well. The room burst into complaints and accusatory slurs.

Quieting everyone down, Dumbledore turned back to her. "That is asking quite a lot. I think we should hear all you've got to say first. I can promise that all you and you alone are completely safe. Your friends, however, I can not promise."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm not quite sure how to start."

"Start with what the Covenant is, exactly," suggested Lily kindly.

"Start with who the traitors are," Sirius yelled harshly, causing Kira to flinch.

"Lily's idea would be best," Dumbledore murmured in a kind, grandfatherly voice.

Taking another deep breath, the girl named Kira began, closing her eyes as she did so."The Covenant is made up of a little over twenty people, ranging in age from fifteen to twenty-five."

At this, one of the Order members with curly, mouse-brown hair interrupted. "They're just kids! There's no way they could fight like that."

Opening her eyes very suddenly, anger pouring from her, Kira snapped, "Kids? Kids! Do you know what we have to do? What we go through? We are anything _but _kids; we lost that innocence a long time ago. I have only been there for two years. Two fucking years! And I have seen more than any human should! So don't you dare 'just kids' me."

"I'm very sorry, Miss Kira, please continue." Dumbledore sent a disapproving look at the Order.

Breathing heavily she nodded. "These people are the best and the most brutal fighters you will ever meet. They will not go down. They have been trained in the most cruel, painful ways imaginable. They are all immune to the Cruciatus curse."

She was interrupted yet again at this. "Sorry, but how can anyone be immune to the Cruciatus curse without going crazy?" asked Tonks, most likely remembering the incident concerning the Longbottoms, who, shortly after Voldemort's first fall from power, had been cursed to near insanity by Death Eaters. Thankfully, Yaxley had had a play-date with Neville, and the Potters had arrived just in time.

Looking over, Kira replied calmly, "Not easily."

"Why do you keep referring to the Covenant in the third person? Aren't you supposed to be a part of this elite group too?" asked another Order member.

"As I said, I was only there for a couple of years. The rest had been training since early childhood. And," she said, turning to Moody, who was about to ask a question, "to become immune to the Cruciatus curse, you have to experience it day after day, for set amounts of time, until you come to the point where the pain slowly begins to lessen."

Everyone cringed. Most had been put under the Cruciatus curse at one time or another, and going through it day after day, for any amount of time, sounded...suicidal.

"Oh...oh, Merlin, oh," muttered Lily Potter, a look of shock on her face.

"Like I've said repeatedly, I have only been a member of the Covenant for a few years. Before that, I went to a wizardry school in America. I have not been trained anywhere, like the rest have. I still am not totally immune to the Cruciatus curse. I did, however, begin their other...training."

"What other training?" asked Molly Weasley in a hushed whisper.

"Mostly things for reflexes and pain tolerance and fighting maneuvers but it's still...indescribable," Kira whispered, a distant pain in her voice.

"Show us, then," said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

With a glance at Dumbledore, Kira nodded. Withdrawing her wand, she placed it to her temple and drew out a silvery thread of memory. It wisped and curled as though under a breeze, even though the kitchen in Grimmauld Place was completely still.

"Throw it at the wall and speak the word 'hydrosinthia,'" Dumbledore said neutrally, but something in his tone of voice sounded reluctant.

Doing as he said, Kira pulled her wand back behind her head and snapped her arm back quickly. The memory came sailing off her wand. As she whispered the spell under her breath, the room suddenly began to change shape for all the people in it, shifting into a memory.

The room morphed to become a bedroom, where the girl, Kira, lay spread out on a bed, one side of her face already scarred. She was younger, thirteen perhaps, and she was talking excitedly with an older girl in the room, who had a sad, aged look on her face.

"And I really don't know that much, but since you people hardly take anyone, I am really ready to learn. I love to learn, I..." The young Kira trailed off as someone opened the door to the bedroom that the two girls apparently shared.

A young man stuck his head in, looking rather upset. "Kira, I'm supposed to tell you to be down in the training room in ten minutes. You are to begin your training then." Without another word, he turned around and walked out.

The Order looked at the older girl, who had gone suddenly rather pale and looked terrified. She was ignoring the young Kira's innocent chatter.

"Huh, Kelly? What do ya think I should wear, huh? Huh?"

Turning her attention back to the girl with a sad smile, she walked over and ran her fingers through Kira's sandy-colored hair, drawing it into a ponytail. "Wear lots of layers, Kira. Lots of layers." And looking ready to cry, she quickly turned around and exited the room through a door on the other side.

The memory faded, and then it showed Kira walking into a dimly lit room. The actual size was hard to make out, but it appeared to be around the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Looking around excitedly, Kira's eyes finally settled on a figure that almost blended perfectly with the darkness. Her face slowly drained of color.

The figure was holding what looked like a bull whip, the strings on the leather whip whirling and thrashing about.

"What...what's going on?" Kira asked tearfully, her eyes fixed on the whip.

"This is your training," the figure said in a hard, cruel voice.

He pulled the whip back and brought it down hard on the frightened teenager. The whip hit her with a harsh snap, drawing blood instantly. Kira screamed, but the figure ignored her, bringing up the whip again. This time, Kira ducked and rolled, leaving a trail of blood after her.

"VERY GOOD! VERY GOOD!" laughed the figure. "Duck, that's right, duck! If you don't want to be hit with the whip again, you have to avoid it."

He aimed it at her again and again, catching her when she was unable to dodge in time. This happened more often as she began to tire. At each sick impact of the leather on flesh, the Order members cried out, unable to look away from the grisly scene.

Many of the Order members had their wands out, having forgotten at first that this was only a memory. But it had already happened, and no spell could help that young girl.

Suddenly the tall man, who had been beating the teen mercilessly, dropped the whip. The Order released a collective sigh of relief, certain that the girl's suffering was finally over. But almost immediately, he brought out his wand and pointed it at the girl, who could not even so much as move anymore. She was lying in a pool of her own blood.

The instant the man drew his wand, most of the Order pointed theirs at him, forgetting that it was just a memory, and looking furious at their inability to do anything when they remembered.

The young Kira looked up, the innocence gone from her eyes, staring at her abuser's wand as though death would be welcome. The man released a spell at her that sliced her arm. More blood spilled out of her, and not being able to so much as move anymore, she took it.

The memory faded out at this point, leaving the Order members in a state of horrified shock back in the dining room at Grimmauld.

"That is their training," said Kira from a corner in the kitchen, her face an emotionless mask.

"Oh, Kira. Oh, I'm-I'm so, so sorry," whispered a shocked and crying witch who had not said a thing to Kira before, acting suddenly as though they were life-long friends.

Ignoring all of them, Kira continued, "That is how life is with the Covenant. I only found out afterwards, but they went easier on me than they did the others. I was older, and they usually taught this at a very young age. They figured I was too grown to be taught much more."

"That's--that's horrible," Lily whispered in a low voice. James was standing behind her, holding her in shock, the visions of the young teen still fresh in their minds.

"Yes, that was all nice and sad. But the traitor, who is the traitor?" Moody asked impatiently, bringing everyone back to reality.

"I will answer that, but first you all must understand the Covenant," Kira said, her words speeding up more and more as she spoke. "Most of the people are trained at a very young age, and many have a life debt and owe their loyalty to the cause."

"What cause?" Dumbledore interrupted this time.

"The Covenant does not support the 'light' or the 'dark.' They purely support themselves. They believe both sides have good and bad qualities. But if you were to classify them, they would be dark." She was definitely speaking quickly now, excitement and fear both in her voice.

But that was not what had the Potters and Sirius in open-mouthed shock. What she had just said was almost exactly how Cissy had explained her and Harry's beliefs. Could it be? Was it possible...?

"They just want power, that's all. As long as we...they are more powerful than all of the other groups out there, so they can have their way in everything. That is exactly what the Covenant wants: power. Power to do anything and everything. Power to always win." Kira stopped now, looking panicked. "I switched sides in this war because it has gotten to the point where the Covenant is as bloodthirsty and ruthless to everyone as the Death Eaters are. I have seen the kindest and most friendly people kill innocents in battle, just because they were told to."

"Wait, are you trying to say that when you first joined them, they weren't as bad...no, worse than Death Eaters? Look at the way they treated you in that memory! And if they were doing for who knows how much longer...to younger children than yourself... Oh, Merlin, they are monsters!" the Order witch with the mousy-brown hair exclaimed.

"That was training. Training to be the best. But you wouldn't know about being the best, would you," sneered Kira in a cruel, angry voice.

"Miss Kira, please explain how the Covenant had changed," Dumbledore said, trying to forestall the fight about to start.

"It's changed commanders," she said simply, breathing deeply as she tried to calm down.

"When I joined, it was commanded by a man called Areo."

"Areo Marchetti?" gasped Lupin, astonished.

He had remained silent throughout the entire evening, but he could not stop himself upon hearing this. Areo Marchetti was a famous wizard, the most powerful in a millennium and famed beyond imagination. He was ancient, in his hundreds, and had disappeared some twenty years before.

It was rumored that he had died, but this--this was far more likely. He'd had many friends and allies, and also many enemies. He was said to be dark, but he had never joined Voldemort, though some claimed that Tom Riddle had learned from him personally.

Everyone in the room knew who he was and stared in shock at the girl.

"He...retired, and now, for a little less than a year, a man called Nate has run it. He is hardly ever around, and when he's away, his brother's left in charge of us. I have never really met Nate. He's young, early twenties, and his brother is around the same age. But while I hear Nate is kind and wonderful, his brother is cruel and and evil. He orders us to do the most abhorrent things. I hate him so... I guess the reason I'm here is because of my hatred for Jason."

"The traitor to us, who is the traitor?" This time it was Tonks who was urgently trying to find out. Why did they, the Order, care about any of this? All that mattered to them was the fucking traitor. What did this Covenant know about them? And how would they use it against the Order?

"Actually, they aren't traitors to you, since they don't have anything to do with you. They are...no, that's not right, they...pick up information from where they are and forward it to the Covenant. It's their mission, and they are most elite members of the Covenant. To be quite honest, they hate this mission, but they were told to do it, so that's what they have to do."

She was rambling now, and the Potters and Sirius had a sick feeling in their stomach. They knew who the traitors were.

"Forget that, girl, who are they?" snapped Moody.

Sirius was biting his tongue. No, please no.

"Harry and Cissy." Kira whispered, but not so quietly that entire room didn't hear it.

"Oh, god...no," was all Lily said. All that torture she had watched this girl endure, and she had said that happened to everyone... No, she refused to believe it, not her son...no.

"Harry and Cissy are members of the Covenant," Dumbledore said slowly. The twinkle in his eye always seemed to go out lately.

"Yes, they are the two best members," Kira whispered.

"What do they know? What have they told the the Covenant so far?" James asked hurriedly. If they had any information that could result in death, it was his fault, his son's doing--his fault.

"So far, they have only made contact once to say that the plan is progressing well. They told Nate that the Order's house is 12 Grimmauld Place, and that several members of the Order and their families stay here, and some even attend. They have gauged power levels to determine who's the biggest threat and passed that information along, as well as where the most important stuff is hidden. Also, what your next plan of attack is," she was rushing again as she spoke, the Order was looking more and more astonished. How could two kids have done all of this?

"How did they get all of this information? We certainly didn't tell them," Sirius said, his face turning pale. How could his little girl have caused all of this damage so quickly?

"They're the best of the best," was the only answer they got from her.

Sighing, Dumbledore took off his glasses and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't suppose, Miss Kira, that we could get another memory out of you? About what sort of power they have and their position in the Covenant. Also what exactly the plan is."

Kira nodded her head in agreement. She took her wand out again she withdrew another memory. "I'm sorry, but I'm really not very high in the Covenant, so I don't see Harry or Cissy that much. And when I do, it's nothing highly important. I'm fairly new, and we run in different circles. I only really have one memory of Cissy that can help you."

Dumbledore gestured at her to proceed, and closing her eyes, Kira repeated her earlier movements.The Order suddenly found themselves in a large hall that could possibly have been the same that they had witnessed the torture session in previously. It was yet again fairly dim, but this time, there were several people there, all teenagers, and even though it was just a memory, the pure raw power emanating from the group was breath-taking.

As Kira had said, all the people there were in their mid-teens to mid-twenties, but there were only perhaps fifteen people there. The all stood in a circle around a man about twenty years old, who was bound and heavily guarded. Just looking at him was frightening; he looked insane. Some of the people would occasionally glance up, looking towards the corner of the room, where a throne could just barely be made out. If there was a person on the throne, however, was impossible to tell.

Sirius searched the group frantically for his daughter. The girl, Kira, had claimed she was here, but he saw no sign of her. Lily and James both were both looking around for Harry as well. After determining that neither teen was in the room, the parents relaxed and waited with the rest of the group for something to happen.

They quickly spotted Kira. She looked the same as she did now, so the memory could not have occurred very long ago. They waited for about five minutes, and just before an impatient-looking Order member could open his mouth to ask what they were waiting for, the doors to the hall burst open. A wave of frighteningly strong power washed over all of them, causing the hair of everyone in the room to raise.

Striding through the door with the obvious source of the power--Cissy. She seemed tense and had a different look on her face. This was not the kind, friendly Cissy many had met and become enchanted with. This was a cold, hard warrior. It suddenly became apparent why Kira spoke of Cissy with such respect. She was not the Cissy they knew; she was powerful and scary.

She whipped through the hall, not even bothering to glance at anyone, her robes swishing behind her in a very eerie manner. Cissy strode to the corner, and in a hushed voice, talked to the unknown figure sitting on the throne.

She suddenly spun around, and all the people surrounding the prisoner fell over themselves to get out of her way. Cissy paid them no mind. She walked straight to the man, and with a cold, hard voice very unlike the angelic and musical one they had grown to know, she spoke to the man. "Did you turn traitor on the Covenant to serve Voldemort as a spy?" she demanded.

The man on the floor cackled and, without saying a word, spit at her. Cissy automatically raised her hand, and a blood-red stone was caught in the light for a moment before she viciously back-handed the man, drawing blood from the man's cheek as she did so.

"Yes, yes I did," he cackled. He started chanting praise for the Dark Lord.

Not paying the slightest heed, Cissy turned around and walked back to the dark throne and in a hushed voice again, talked to the man in it. After a few exchanges, she walked back to the prisoner, with the same result as before.

But this time, she didn't immediately return to the throne. Instead she tried to bargain with the prisoner. "Pablo, tell me what information you shared with Voldemort, and I may spare your life. But I cannot say that others will be so kind to you for going against us."

"I'll never tell you," he said with a mad laugh. He began muttering praise for Voldemort again.

"I did warn you," Cissy whispered, drawing a strange wand She raised her hand and and pointed the wand at the man. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The curse hit the man straight in the head as Sirius let out a muffled shout. He had just watched his baby girl kill someone, without so much as even looking at the body, a completely emotionless expression on her face, as though it were an everyday event. Cissy walked back to the throne.

The voice spoke loudly enough this time for everyone in the room to hear what he said. "You did not do as I said." The voice was cold and chilling.

They all watched as Cissy stood there, head held high, back stiff. Then, a young man came walking down from the throne. He appeared to be in his early twenties, but he had a certain unpleasant air about him, and no one in the room looked too fond of him. He was handsome enough, in his own way, but his personality in general made him revolting.

Cissy stood straight and proud, and looking him in the eyes, she said, "I would never stoop so low as to torture a bound and chained man. I am not that weak and I never will be. You, however..." she trailed off.

Sirius looked at his daughter with mixed pride. Though she had used the killing curse without so much as a blink, she had values-- He was unable to finish his thought, however, before the man raised his hand and, with a sharp crack, hit her as hard as he could. Then, with a great smack and shoving motion, he knocked her to the floor.

Sirius brought out his wand, ready to curse the man who dared do this to his little girl into oblivion before he remembered. It had already happened.

Cissy lay on the floor, crouched up on her elbows, looking at the floor. Her face was emotionless as a bruise literally formed on her, right before their eyes. She slowly spit out her own blood on the floor, with that same dead expression. They watched, many of them with the sick feeling that this had happened before.

"Do not ever speak against me," the young man said calmly.

Surely this was not the leader Kira had said was kind and sure enough.

"Of course, Jason. How silly of me. I know better than to speak out of turn. I forgot we were still in a dictatorship," Cissy spat at him.

The man, Jason, smiled nastily and kicked her hard in the ribs. A few of the people in the room stirred as though they wanted to stop it but none did. They were obviously afraid of facing his wrath.

A gasp rippled through the watching Order, and Sirius cried out, as Jason proceeded to kick and threaten Cissy while she did nothing to defend herself. She lay, unresisting, not even so much as crying out. Sirius was nearly mad with fury and horror by now. How could he stop what had already happened?

They all listened as the man Jason screamed. "The next time I tell you to slowly and painfully torture someone to make an example, you do it! Do you understand me? Always do as I say! Are you _listening_, bitch?" He began kicking her even harder, but still she did not even so much as try to protect herself from the heartless blows.

As more than half the Order watched with frantic helplessness, the door that Cissy had come through earlier suddenly blasted off its hinges. Another young man stood in the door frame, the look of pure rage on his face terrifying enough to make a person feel like wetting himself. The room's tension almost seemed to disappear as he walked in.

He did not so much as look at the people who stared at him as he walked by, as though he were some kind of god. He simply walked over to Jason and Cissy's bloodied form. Jason had now stopped hitting Cissy and was looked almost frightend at the man before him.

"Nate, what are you doing here? I didn't think you would..." But he stopped as the man, Nate, scooped over and picked up Cissy with such care one would think her an infant instead of a sixteen-year-old girl. He whispered something to her and she replied.

He turned around to look at the man, Jason. The Order could now see the resemblance between them as he said in a calm, eerie voice. "I'm not going to do anything to you, oh dear brother. But do not expect me to stand in the way when Harry and the others find out." And with that he turned away, carrying Cissy gently and leaving the way he had come.

The memory then faded out, and leaving the Order in shocked silence as they found themselves back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, thinking about memories that were not their own for the second time that night.

"Why? Why did she just stand there and let him hit her? Why didn't she fight back?" Tonks asked, sounding bewildered.

Kira turned to her and with a sad smile said, "Because that's what he wanted. He wanted her to fight. To scream. It would have been worse for her if she had."

"Worse? _Worse_? How the hell could that have been worse?" Sirius choked out. It was more a statement than a question, and Kira did not even bother replying.

"I am more curious about the rank Miss Black holds in the Covenant," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Cissy is fourth in command, I think." Kira said. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, fourth. First is the leader, Nate. Then Nate's younger brother, Jason. Then Harry, Cissy, Jean, Aurora...and I can't remember who else after that."

This left the kitchen in a thoughtful silence, Sirius's head was full with so many questions but he didn't know which one to ask first. But the most important one to him right now was what had happened to that little fucker Jason, so he asked that question just exactly how he had thought it.

Kira smiled at that and with a laugh replied. "Well, let's just say that he will never be able to breath, walk, smile, or pretty much be able to move again properly for the rest of his life. Nate held true to his word, and while Harry and the others beat the shit out of him, he did not make a single move to help him."

Sirius smiled with grim satisfaction. Maybe he should make another attempt at getting to know his godson better.

"Who are the others you referred to? You mentioned them twice." Remus asked quietly, the images still burned into his mind.

"Oh. Nate, Harry, and Cissy sort of have their own group inside the organization. It's basically the people who have been there the longest. The best, the most powerful, or, well, the most fun," Kira said, longing in her voice. Most of the people she knew would cut out their own mother's heart, just to spend five minutes in there.

The Order was silent, thinking over all that had been said and learned.

"You're in danger now, aren't you," Lily Potter whispered, just loud enough for the people in the immediately proximity to hear.

Kira nodded. "Yes, I am. They probably have a kill order out for me already." She said the last part almost wistfully.

The door to the kitchen suddenly burst open, and the feel of raw power filled the room. The Order members all brought out their wands. As everything in the house began to shake, an anger-filled voice filled the room.


	12. The Truth Reviled

Alright everyone I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long...I have no excuse. I know I have major grammatical errors in here as I have not yet had it betaed. This chapter was mainly just to let you know that I do intend on continuing this story and have not given up on it. Now that it is summer I hope to be able to write and update more. So with out further a due on with the story...

**Chapter 9**

**The Truth Reveiled**

As if on cue all of the participants in the room lept to there feet. Wands drawn and fighters stances ready. But what came into the room was not to any of there expectations. Instead of a murderous assassin or angry death eater. A single black raven soared in. But the bird had a fiery glint to it's eye, and without even blinking it landed in frount of Kira.

Her eyes betraying no hint of the fear she must of felt a emotionless mask becoming her face. She picked up the smocking howler as the raven took flight again. All eyes of the order either on the bird or the girl. And with one deep breath Kira closed her eyes and ripped the letter open. At once different voices started screaming in languges unknown.To mixed to come with only one particular voice,. Then it all went silent. As thought a dementor had taken the place. In a hollow voice a man spoke from the letter.

_Kira,you have betrayed us._

With that the letter burst into flames. The cinders blowing up into Kira's face from a nonexistent breeze. No one said anything,then the whole kitchen burst in to chatter at the same time.

"There outlaws they need to be put in Azkaban!"

"Maybe they have turned."

"We have to interrogate them NOW!"

"No,we can't let them know we know!"

Sirius Black and the Potters were beyond speech. Their children...but how?Surprising everyone himself included Black jumped up with a vengeance,and spun around to head out the door. James a half a step behind him reached out to throw the door open. But with no need the door burst open itself for the second time that night.

Blasting everyone within fifty feet of the door away. Dumbledore stood up imminently and an eerie calm filled the room. A group of a dozen or so people in dark clocks stood in the door. Standing in a strong indecipherable fighting stance.

The order member all reached for their wands only to discover them all missing. The only people remaining holding their wands were Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody. Moody pointing his at the apparent leader of the group and Dumbledore holding his loosely.

The leader of the group stepped fowared and pushed back his hood,to revile the man they had seen for the first time that night. The newly installed leader of the covenant stood in the heart of the order looking in complete control. Several of the order member lurched forward shouting only to clied headlong into an inviable brick wall.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked politely addressing Nate,not completely discing the emotion in his voice.

"I think you know what I want old man."Nate replied cruly. Staring directly a Kira who was staring at the floor as though she wish it would come and suck her up.

"I'm sorry but you know I can give her to you.I have vowed my protection to her."

"Then we'll take her by force then."Nate replied calmly.

Suddenly shouting came from upstair and Lily Potter who stood with silent tears poring down her cheek stood up horror struck."Yaxley!"she screamed

"James Yaxley you have to ...oh my god Yaxley!"

Laughing cruelly Nate looked at her with an evil look. Making it impossible to imagine the kind caring leader Kira had described. "Don't worry about your special little golden boy. Harry and Cissy are under special order not to hurt them. I guess they have figured out by now that their missions over."

"You can't do that you can't take them back Cassy's my daughter,_mine_."Sirius shouted from the other side of the wall.

"She may be your daughter but shes my soildure Black and don't forget it."Nate growled.

"This is uncalled for maybe we can discus this in a civilized manner."Dumbledore interrupted.

Opening his mouth to reply Nate was interupted by a blood curling scream admitting from Kira with apparently no cause.

Suddenly the six teen appered from the stairs a black raven perched on Cissy shoulder. While her eyes were fixed on Kira one hand out streached pointing at her as a beam of red light hit her full on. Harry followed closely behind a wand pointed at the other teens who had emotions ranging from discuss to betrayal on their faces.

As they entered the room Harry pushed the teens behind the inviable wall to join the order."Enough Cissy,"Nate said and reluntically Cissy lowerd her hand to leave Kira cluched over gasping on the floor.

"Harry please you don't have to do this just walk away from all of this and come home with us." Lily begged in a hushed wisper.

Laughing cruelly a look the Potters had not yet seen came into his eyes. A hate filled vengeful look. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Harry,I'm your brother."Yaxley silently pleeded.

"Only by fault."Harry replied coldly befor turning back to Nate and the rest.

"Cassy,please..."was all Sireus had to say.But without turning around Cissy coldly replied in a voice unheard of before.

"Save your breath Black."Never takeing her eyes off of the girl.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well' this is an unexpected surprise. May I ask what you intend to do now?'

"Why Dumbledore,aren't you planning on fighting us?"Nate asked in mock innocence.

"I was hoping that it had not progressed to that stage as of yet."he replied with a sad ancient look in his eyes.

"Look old man lets cut to the chace,are you going to let us deal with our people as we may. Or will you intervene with your damn Griffindore nobility.'

"I have promised this girl my protection and that i do intend to honor."

"Then you have declared yourself to war."Nate replied coolly.

"I thought we had an understanding Kira."Cissy said all the while starring with eyes of intense hatred at Kira.

"We do Cissy please. Think about it stand up for yourself please. You are so powerful but you let Harry control every move you make. Everyone one knows that you could be the most ..." Harry sent a spell at Kira making her blast into the wall behind her.

"I would be quiet about what you do not understand _girl."_He growled,spinning around he turned to face Cissy who was looking the same as before.And curling his hand into a fist pointing with one finger he said. "Out!"

"But Harry."she started to complaint

"I said _out_."

"Cissy,"Nate said in a gentler yet equally as powerful voice. And spinning around Cissy threw the hood of her clock up and with one finger at the large mass of people becand them to follow with out even looking.

"Cassy wait!"Sirius Black yelled recovering his voice.

"I don't need to hear it." And exiting the room half of the people in the mass followed while others with out moving stayed were they were. As if this was a typical thing, and had been practiced and rehearsed many of times.

Until only Harry and Nates group remained. All wands out but not pointing the group remained emotionless.

"There coming."said a quiet voice from the back.

"We'll be back for the girl Dumbledore. You can not hide her forever."Nate said calmly.

"And we'll be back for our children._ You_ can be _sure_ of that."James replied icily.

Laughing coldly the group exited the room disapearing. The order stood in a dumb stupor for a few moments after that not relizing they were released from there inviable jail until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I think this requires another meating, but at a latter date. James,Sirius,Lily I assume you will want to clear your heads right now."

And collapsing into her husband Lily Potter started sobbing. As the order exited slowly around them leaving the grieving family's alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am aware this chapter is rather short and not good...at all with poor writing quality but as I said before it is just an alert chapter. I may even come back and re due this chapter latter on. As also mentioned before I know I have serious grammatical errors in this chapter I do hope to get those fixed soon as soon as my beta gets back to me. But seriously people grammar is just not my thing. So I beg of you do .not send me a million reviews saying I need to fix my grammar is ssssoooo annoying.Well sorry for the long wait I will try and update very soon.

Also, I wold like to mention that any ideas about how you think the story should go is very appreciated, and if you have already sent me Ideas do not think they are being ignored I am takeing all ideas and forming them together for the over all plot. P.S.S please send all ideas to my e-mail there is something wrong with my fanfiction account and I no longer receive any e-mails from them. So.. thanks


End file.
